


Your color is red, mine is green

by bubsklautau



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Gay Sex, Hentai, Heterosexuality, High School, Homosexuality, Lemon, M/M, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubsklautau/pseuds/bubsklautau
Summary: Depois da morte de sua mãe, Emily pegou a guarda de seu irmão Aaron, e juntos se mudaram para a cidade vizinha.Emily será professora de biologia em Bel High, onde Aaron irá estudar. Lá ele conhece e se interessa por Ethan.A capa e outras fanarts da fanfic foram desenhadas pela linda e incrível Haruka. Ela é muito talentosa, então vou deixar os contatos e fazer propaganda haha LEIAM AS FANFICS DELASpirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/harukasama/historiasNyah: https://fanfiction.com.br/u/720336/Instagram e Twitter: @beca_haru





	1. Novo capítulo da nossa vida

**Author's Note:**

> Fala gente, tudo bem? Essa é minha primeira fic, primeira vez escrevendo algo desde as redações do ensino médio HAHAH.
> 
> Boa leitura.

Entediado, olhei de canto para minha irmã e a vejo cantarolar e dançar levemente uma música da rádio que as vezes falha devido ao mal sinal da estrada. Pelo menos ela está se divertindo nessa viagem escrota. Mas, fazer o quê? As circunstâncias pediram, ou ordenaram, uma viagem de mudança.

A mana arranjou um emprego de professora de biologia do ensino médio em uma puta escola de alto padrão. Tento ignorar o fato de que estudarei com engomadinhos e mimadas, e foco apenas não quanto estou feliz por ela ter conseguido uma vaga nesse lugar foda, o pagamento é muito bom, pode pagar nossas contas e ainda sobra grana para ela se divertir. Ela merece! Nunca vi uma mulher tão inteligente quanto ela. A safada tirou a maior nota no vestibular e ganhou 100% da bolsa para estudar na _Hill College_ , faculdade que possui o melhor curso de medicina do estado.

Emily é minha irmã mais velha e guardiã. Alex, nosso pai, morreu quando tínhamos tido, respectivamente, 10 e 17 anos, em um acidente de carro. Anne começou a fumar cerca de três maços de cigarro por dia, não conseguindo lidar com a perda do marido, não que resultou ao câncer de pulmão. Emily atrasou um ano para entrar na faculdade, precisava trabalhar meio período para comprar a medicação de nossa mãe, com ajuda de nossos padrinhos, e junto com a quimioterapia, ela ficou bem melhor de saúde. Passou no vestibular em uma faculdade de medicina com a esperança de poder tratá-la, mas o câncer progrediu e acabou tirando a vida de nossa mãe cinco anos depois.

Devemos tudo aos nossos padrinhos, eles eram amigos da mamãe desde a faculdade e se tornaram inseparáveis desde então. Mia e Márcio agora estão casados, eles decidiram se juntar quando Márcio ir alta após a cirurgia de retirada das mamas. Quando nossa mãe faleceu, eles providenciaram uma vaga para Emily trabalhar como professora de biologia na _Bel_ _High_ , a transferência de seu curso para um _Hill_ _College_ , e compraram uma casa em nosso nome. Sim, eles têm vários contatos, parece até que são da Máfia.

\- Alô! Terra 'pra Aaron,' tô falando com você, trouxa. Por que 'tá com essa cara de peixe morto? - Disse minha irmã, quando me viu divagando. Eu parei de viajar na maionese e olhei de novo. Se tem uma pessoa nesse mundo que me faz querer seguir em frente e enfrentar os objetivos da vida, essa pessoa é ela.

\- Eu tava olhando pra essa tua cara de lua. - Respondi, apertando sua bochecha redonda e macia.

\- Me larga, menino. Eu 'tô usando. Quer que eu bata o carro?

\- Se isso me impedir de estudar naquela escola de riquinhos fresc-AI! - Me assusto com o tapa que recebi na nuca.

\- Aquela escola de riquinhos afrescos vai ser gratuita 'pra você, otário. E ainda vai ser mais fácil de entrar naquela faculdade de música que você quer.

Eu tenho uma banda, chamada Skull Head. Eu e meus amigos da antiga escola tocamos nos bailes por 3 anos seguidos. Ensaiávamos na garagem de Rich, que faz o vocal e guitarra base. Mandy, é nossa tecladista, back vocal e fiel produtora, ela sempre consegue bares e _pubs_ agendar para tocarmos, mesmo nós sendo menores de idade, e nos pagavam muito bem. Andrew toca baixo, mas também gosta de compor com o violão comigo e com nosso baterista, Bruce. E eu sou vocalista e faço uma base de guitarra. Criamos uma conta para nossa banda em um aplicativo de música para lançarmos nossas criações, as quais já são 7. Dividíamos igualmente o cachê, e eu usava a grana para ajudar nas despesas de casa.

\- Eu não vou entrar em nenhuma faculdade. - Seguro a risada depois de ver aquela expressão de "que merda você 'tá falando?", Típico da minha irmã. - Vou viver vendendo o corp-AI! - Digo depois de receber outro tapa. - PARA DE ME BATER, EU ESTAVA BRINCANDO ... Sua piranha.

\- Bem feito, isso que dá ficar falando abobrinha enquanto eu dirijo. Quer soltar uma bomba dessa no meu colo, aqui na estrada? Sério, Ranzinza?

 _Ranzinza_ . Esse foi o apelido carinhoso que ela me deu, logo depois de dizer que eu vivo com essa cara de tédio quando éramos crianças. E me chama assim desde então.

\- "Abobrinha"? Que porra de palavra é essa? - Perguntei, rindo da cara dela. Palavras educadas não são a cara dela, nenhum pouco.

\- Eu vou ser professora, seu animal. Preciso enriquecer meu vocabulário para ter credibilidade. Ninguém vai me dar moral logo de cara, eu devo ser a funcionária mais jovem de lá.

\- Eu vou adorar te ver dizendo essas palavras cultas e politicamente corretas na sala de aula, com roupas comportadas que cobrem suas _tatuagens_ , vou até filmar escondido e mandar 'pros meus amigos.

O corpo dela é cheio de tatuagens pelas coxas, costelas, costas e cintura das suas bandas favoritas. Ela escolheu esses locais estrategicamente para esconder em certos ambientes, como o local de trabalho. A única tatuagem à mostra são os 4 cactos que ela tem no antebraço e, claro, também tem o transversal na orelha esquerda. Digamos que somos bem parecidos, o que ela tem de rabisco na pele, eu tenho de _piercing_ . Minha única tatuagem é uma tribal no ombro esquerdo até a cintura, e pega parte do peito e da omoplata. Meus furos são nas orelhas e nos mamilos. Sim, tenho nos dois, e não doeu nada.

[(Emily)](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/28/8a/f4/288af41cccc53495206ec03314fd3eff.jpg)

[(Aaron)](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a9/8a/58/a98a58feb5be1c4dab04e902d98caa59.png)

\- Faça isso, Aaron, que eu pego seu celular e ainda digo que você 'tava assistindo pornô na minha aula, seu tampinha. - Droga, me ameaçou bonito.

Eu tenho 1,75 m de altura, cinco centímetros mais alto que ela, olhos pretos, cabelos pretos médios e com pontas tingidas de vermelho. Já essa cretina que eu chamo de irmã, tem olhos verdes e os cabelos pretos e compridos, totalmente a cara da mamãe. Mesmo com essa diferença de altura, o apelido da infância pegou. Ela era maior do que eu, então claro que _tampinha_ , assim como _ranzinza_ são usados até hoje.

\- Certo, certo. Não vou mostrar a ninguém, sua tampinha.

Depois de conversarmos por mais algum tempo, chegamos na nossa casa. Nossos padrinhos realmente cuidaram de tudo, ela estava toda mobiliada, limpinha e era bem pertinho de um ponto de ônibus. Precisávamos apenas subir com as malas para guardar nossas roupas e pertences nos quartos. A casa é térrea, com duas suítes e um banheiro social, cozinha americana e uma sala enorme, ao ponto de poder jogar bola nessa sala, dá pra fazer sessão cinema com meus amigos, daquele tipo de festa que todos dormem em colchões na sala, dá até para fazer campeonato de Just Dance. Não é como se eu pudesse dançar, mas Emily dança, e muito.

Estou ansioso para ver como será esse novo capítulo da nossa vida.


	2. Novas memórias

— Meu nome é Aaron Underny.  
Recebo olhares curiosos enquanto me apresento na frente da sala de aula, eu estava entediado e com cara de otário esperando meu professor de matemática me liberar para, finalmente, poder me sentar na carteira, e me poupar dessa apresentação desnecessária.  
— Certo... Sr. Underny. — Disse depois de uma pausa, claramente esperando que eu falasse mais sobre mim. Vai sonhando. — Você pode se sentar no antigo lugar do Sr. River. — Ele apontou para um lugar vazio na janela, entre um garoto que estava sentado no fundão, e uma garota loira com um rabo de cavalo.  
Ótimo, sou protagonista de uma fanfic, o novato que se senta na janela e transa com a garota da frente, ou talvez ela seja o amor da minha vida que tropeça em mim na cafeteria, usando um coque frouxo no cabelo.  
A garota em questão sorri gentil me cumprimentando quando passo ao seu lado em direção ao meu lugar. O garoto da mesa de trás parece viajar na maionese, olhando para fora do prédio através da janela, mas virou o olhar para frente depois de ouvir o tal nome "Sr. River". Somente nessa hora ele percebeu minha presença com a aura de "aluno novo" em volta.  
Seu rosto fez uma expressão de confusão, chateação e tristeza. Esquisito, ele prefere ficar isolado no canto? Enquanto passo pela garota loira, ouço sussurros de duas garotas ao lado para o garoto moreno.  
— ... no lugar daquele seu namoradinho.  
— Que namoradinho, amiga? Com certeza ele mudou continente só 'pra se livrar do Gaythan.  
Pela reação do garoto, coisa boa não é. Elas riam uma com a outra, enquanto ele ficava vermelho de vergonha ou raiva. O moreno as encarou chateado e depois virou-se para a janela novamente. Eu sabia que ia me estressar com esses riquinhos. Só idiotas ao meu redor, me sinto o Scar.  
— Calem a boca, suas piranhas! — Sussurrou a garota sentada à frente da minha carteira, encarando-as com rancor. — Ethan, só ignora, elas querem se sentir importantes à la Regina George.  
Como eu faço parte de uma banda, eu tenho bons ouvidos, então consegui ouvir os sussurros até o momento em que me sentei na carteira designada a mim, e consequentemente, cortei a visão que a aluna loira da frente tinha do aluno de óculos de atrás. Cada um com seus problemas, e como meu problema é estar nessa escola cheio de gente metida, á la Regina George, melhor nem me meter.  
O professor começou a escrever na lousa as datas de provas, trabalhos e conteúdo das aulas. Abri meu caderno e demorei um tempo até perceber que não trouxe o maldito estojo. O jeito era tirar foto da lousa, nem ferrando vou pedir emprestado de alguém aq...  
— Co-com licença... — Senti algo cutucar minha nuca e virei para trás. — Aqui.  
O garoto chamado Ethan estava me oferecendo uma caneta preta. PRETA.  
— Obrigado, mas não...  
— Eu não aceitaria essa caneta, se eu fosse você. — Olhei para o lado do garoto e estava lá, a menina ruiva que sussurrava com a amiga, falando comigo. — Um conselho que eu te dou é 'pra não se misturar com esse tipo de gente.  
Ok, isso é esquisito. Do que ela está falando?  
Virei o olhar duvidoso para o garoto depois de processar o que essa enxerida me disse. Percebo que o encarei demais, porque ele está todo vermelhinho agora, fofo.  
— Eu vi que s-seu caderno já estava na mesa, e você ainda estava procurando algo na sua mochila. Então p-pensei que...  
— Você pode pegar uma caneta minha, se quiser. — A garota morena ao meu lado cortou o garoto fofo, oferecendo uma caneta azul de bichinhos. — Você com certeza vai preferir uma caneta minha, e andar com as pessoas certas.  
Essa doida está se achando o Draco Malfoy? Não é possível que ela esteja usando um diálogo de livro, e filme, para cima de mim. O moreno, envergonhado, olhou de volta para o próprio caderno na mesa e recolheu a caneta para guardá-la.  
— Obrigado pela preocupação, mas eu posso decidir sozinho quem são as pessoas certas. — Claro que eu dei a mesma resposta a elas, desde quando eu iria deixar essa oportunidade passar? — Eu não gosto de caneta azul, muito menos de fofoqueiras e enxeridas. — Depois virei para o bonitinho atrás de mim. — Se você não de importar, eu gostaria de usar sua caneta emprestada.  
Quando ele virou o olhar para mim, eu os vi. Os olhos verdes mais brilhantes, e surpresos, que já apareceram em meu campo de visão, vidrados em mim. Como eu não os vi antes? O moreno tinha uma felicidade contida no rosto, pela resposta que dei para Regina George e Draco Malfoy, me emprestou a caneta e mexeu a cabeça como se agradecesse por defendê-lo. Ah, entendi. Ele usa óculos, por isso não vi essas belezinhas verdes.  
Virei para frente com o intuito de copiar as anotações da lousa, mas vi a garota loira da minha frente sorrindo em minha direção e me agradecendo com o olhar logo antes de virar em direção ao professor para ouvi-lo dizer sobre suas aulas.  
Certo, resumindo os primeiros 10 minutos da minha primeira aula, no primeiro dia de aula, às 7 horas da manhã:  
1\. Tive que me apresentar na frente da sala de aula, igual um otário.  
2\. Fiz uma participação especial na gravação de Meninas Malvadas E Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal.  
3\. Descobri que implicam com o garoto atrás de mim, e que ele provavelmente é um stalker.  
4\. Ele tem os olhos mais verdes, brilhantes e bonitos que eu já vi, espero ele tropece em mim na cafeteria, e que não seja um stalker.  
A outra explicação plausível é que esta escola é tipo o Instituto Xavier para Jovens Superdotados, já que temos uma bruxa de Hogwarts, uma garota que o superpoder é bullying, e um garoto que consegue ler mentes. Será que ele sabe o que estou pensando agora? Virei para trás de novo imaginando, propositalmente, esse garoto pelado. Esquisito, eu sei, mas vai que...  
Ele demora 6 segundos para me encarar de volta, e quando encara, fica vermelhinho de novo. Fofo, igual um rolinho de canela.  
— Obrigado pela caneta. — Eu digo, tendo a certeza de que ele não consegue ler minha mente. Onde estou com a cabeça para pensar que algo assim seja possível?  
— D-de nada. — Ele agradece coçando a nuca, e sem graça. Viro para frente e continuo a copiar as anotações do professor.  
< >  
Depois do intervalo, o qual eu tive o prazer de comer sozinho, veio o sinal da próxima aula. Pego no bolso do uniforme o papel que recebi da secretaria com os horários de aulas da semana. Ótimo, a próxima aula é de biologia, da minha querida irmã. Como será que ela vai se sair?  
Vejo a maluca entrar na sala de aula com sua mochila preta do Guns N' Roses, vestindo a antiga calça preta, sapatilha, cabelos pretos soltos e penteados e camisa polo preta. Eu lembro dessa camisa, eu a ajudei a escolher ontem quando fomos ao shopping.  
— Bom dia, pessoal. Serei a nova professora de biologia do segundo ano. Meu nome é Emily Harnan. — Disse enquanto escrevia seu nome no quadro. — Já que eu sou nova por aqui, gostaria de conhecer todos vocês. Você poderia começar a se apresentar? — Ela disse para o primeiro aluno da fileira ao lado da porta de entrada, e assim todos disseram seu nome, idade, matéria favorita, hobbies e se gostam ou não de biologia. Até que chegou a vez da garota da minha frente.  
Em prefere usar o sobrenome da mamãe, ela diz que combina mais com ela. Eu não posso negar, já que ela é a cara da nossa mãe mesmo.  
— Meu nome é Mia Hopper, eu sou a representante de turma, tenho 17 anos e não tenho problemas com nenhuma disciplina em particular.  
— Sra. Harnan, a Mia que nos ajuda a passar de ano. — Disse algum garoto que não consegui identificar.  
— Cortem esse "senhora", vocês podem me chamar só de Harnan. — Falou depois de dar uma risada. — E você, seria? — Perguntou sorrindo para mim, essa safada.  
— Aaron Underny.  
— Pelo que eu vi na lista de chamada, você é novo aqui, certo? — Implicante, vai fingir que não me conhece só para me fazer falar em público. Tudo bem, nós dois podem jogar.  
— Sim, sra. — Ela me encara, levantando uma sobrancelha como se me desafiasse a chamá-la de “senhora” de novo. Dei um sorriso, provocando-a.  
— E não há mais nada 'pra compartilhar com seus novos colegas sobre você?  
Depois de pensar alguns segundos, eu respondi o que achei de melhor opção do que veio em mente.  
— Eu tenho uma irmã mandona e exigente.  
Eu posso não ter dado a melhor resposta no momento, mas foi a melhor reação que pude ver no rosto da Em. Está na cara que ela quer me retrucar, ou mandar eu tomar naquele lugar, mas apenas sorriu e disse:  
— Posso pedir 'pra sua irmã não pegar mais no seu pé, no dia da Reunião de Pais e Mestres.  
A turma toda riu, mas é claro que riu. Ela é boa nesse jogo de respostas-bonitas-em-menos-tempo. Porém, ela não sabe que eu tenho uma carta na manga.  
— Você poderia dizer a ela sobre ser minha vez de escolher o filme dessa semana.  
— Eu me recuso a assistir Missão Impossível de novo, Aaron. — Respondeu imediatamente, enquanto cruzava os braços e me olhava com a cara emburrada. Te peguei, otária. — Merda. — Ela murmurou, depois de perceber que ganhei o jogo. Enquanto isso, eu sorria cínico e vitorioso.  
No café da manhã, a mana me falou sobre o protocolo de comunicação e comportamento entre professor-aluno quando há um laço familiar. Aparentemente, não há problema nenhum em nos chamarmos pelo primeiro nome, ou pelos apelidos que já estamos habituados, nunca esquecendo do bom senso.  
— Certo, Aaron. E quem é o garoto atrás de você? — Desviou da atenção que estava recebendo da turma.  
Percebi que a turma ficou em silêncio, e virei a cabeça para ver o que estava acontecendo com o stalker. Ele estava super concentrado, desenhando algo muito detalhado em seu caderno, provavelmente nem percebeu a presença de Em na sala de aula.  
— Ethan. — Ele tomou um susto e subiu o olhar para Mia, arregalando os olhos ao perceber que era observado por todos da turma. — Sua vez de se apresentar. — Nesse momento, ele se lembrou que estava na sala de aula.  
— M-m-me desculpa. Meu nome é Ethan Black, tenho 16 anos, não tenho problemas com n-nenhuma disciplina, além de Biologia. — A turma estava rindo de sua falta de atenção, e ele estava muito vermelho, a imagem humana de um tomate. À medida em que ele falava, sua voz ia enfraquecendo até um simples murmuro.  
— Sem problemas, Ethan Black. Você gosta de desenhar?  
— S-sim.  
— Que legal, eu também. — Disse sorrindo, ela percebeu que ele é um garoto tímido, então agiu rápido para ganhar a atenção de todos novamente. — Eu sei que hoje é o primeiro dia de todos, mas preparei uma folha com algumas questões do conteúdo do ano passado para vocês responderem. Preciso saber o quanto vocês entenderam do conteúdo para eu conseguir montar um cronograma com os capítulos e saber qual assunto preciso revisar. Hopper, pode me ajudar a entregar as folhas?  
Mia assentiu, se levantou de sua carteira e foi até a mesa de Em.  
— Poxa, professora. Achei que você seria legal.  
— Eu sou muito legal, Parker, mas vocês precisam merecer antes. — Falou com um sorriso ladino, sorrisinho ao qual eu chamo de sádico. É o mesmo que dirige a mim, quando deseja me ameaçar.  
No restante das aulas, eu apenas me apresentei para os professores e fiz minhas anotações sobre as respectivas disciplinas. Sem mais emoções, sem mais surpresas. O aluno de olhos esmeraldas não falou mais nada. Regina George-ruiva e Draco Malfoy-morena ficaram quietinhas. A representante de turma falava comigo nos intervalos entres aulas, perguntando o que eu achava dos professores e como eu estava me habituando à escola nova.  
No fim, eu e Emily voltamos juntos para casa, combinando sobre o filme que assistiremos hoje à noite. Esse é nosso ritual, toda semana assistimos juntos algum filme ou iniciamos uma série.  
O primeiro dia de aula foi... bom. Comparado ao que eu imaginava em uma escola de alto padrão, cheio de gente mesquinha e mimada, foi bem legal. Com exceção das duas garotas malucas, a sala de aula é bem calorosa e unida. Talvez a Em esteja certa, sobre a conversa que tivemos no caminho para a escola.  
Talvez eu faça novas memórias nesse novo capítulo da nossa vida.


	3. Bullying

**Mana:**

Vem aq na sala dos profs, no seu intervalo [09:52]

Lado direito, última porta a esquerda [09:53]

**Eu:**

Ok [09:55]

Respondo as mensagens de Emily e finalizo os exercícios de história até ouvir o sinal de fim de aula. Bem na hora do rango.

Durante meu intervalo, fiz uma ótima refeição. Os intervalos estão maravilhosos, e sabem o porquê? Estou comendo SO-ZI-NHO!

É ótimo para quem almeja a paz interior e reflexão sobre a vida. Não que eu faça essas coisas, mas adoro ficar sozinho, sem ninguém para encher meu saco.

Na minha antiga escola, eu gostava de comer com os meus amigos/parceiros de banda. Não era todo dia que nós fazíamos as refeições juntos, eu também curtia ficar sozinho, pensando em nossas músicas, como melhorar nossas apresentações, em qual bar irei transar no banheiro, como faríamos as manutenções em nossos instrumentos, etc. Eles não eram super caros e de alta qualidade, mas eram bem cuidados e bons o suficiente para mantermos o padrão de musicalidade e acústica.

Reli a última mensagem de Em, conecto os fones de ouvido no meu celular e início uma música no aleatório enquanto dirijo-me ao lado direito da escola em busca da Sala dos Professores.

**Eu:**

Onde vc tá, the monia? [10:08]

Abri a ult porta e só tem uma sala vazia e só mofo [10:08]

P uma escola de elite, essas salas parecem uns muquifos [10:09]

**Mana:**

3o andar, idiota [10:09]

**Eu:**

To indo, to indo [10:09]

Naquele silêncio de alguns segundos, entre o fim de uma música e o início de outra, ouvi um som. Um baque. Uma pancada em uma superfície de metal.

Desligo a música e tiro os fones de ouvido. Que porra está acontecendo?

Olho em volta, estou em um corredor vazio no segundo andar.

Como sou amante de filmes de terror, posso afirmar que seria arriscado entrar em um corredor abandonado, sozinho, depois de ouvir um som alto de pancada. Mas como precisamos desses idiotas para o filme acontecer, decido seguir em frente silenciosamente. Sempre quis ser personagem de alguma história.

— ... não tenho.

Ouço duas vozes pelo corredor, uma delas é familiar.

— Duvido muito que aquelas sapatonas não tenham entregado dinheiro ‘pra você.

— Não fala assim das minhas mães!

— E você vai fazer o quê, seu viadinho de merda?

BAM. Dessa vez escuto um baque bem mais alto.

— A-ai. E-eu já disse que não tenho dinheiro, Miller.

Sabia que reconhecia essa voz, é aquele garoto de olhos verdes. Qual era mesmo o nome dele? Eron? Eric? Ethan! Ethan Black, certo?

— E eu já disse que não acredito nisso, Black!

Sim, estou certo.

Quando eu estava próximo o suficiente para vê-los, identifiquei um cara loiro e alto que estava prensando o garotinho fofo nos armários. Então esse baque era o som desse tal Miller empurrando o cosplay de _Midoriya_ _Izuku_ nos armários? Que merda ele está fazendo?

Antes de poder perguntar _que caralhos está acontecendo_ , vi o loiro fechando os punhos e se preparando para socar o mais baixo. Aconteceu em segundos. Meu corpo se moveu sozinho e acabei puxando o mais alto para longe de Ethan, forte o suficiente para derrubá-lo no chão. Quando dei por mim, estava parado entre os dois garotos, preparado para defender o baixinho.

Quando éramos crianças, tínhamos um vizinho chamado Nao Han, ele era muito legal e vivíamos conversando sobre várias coisas. Durante uma chuva, o Sr. Han torceu o pé na calçada, então me voluntariei para fazer algumas de suas tarefas domésticas como cortar a grama do seu jardim, limpar algumas prateleiras de sua garagem, ajudar a guardar suas compras e até ajeitar a antena da televisão. Quando seu pé melhorou, ele me ofereceu um pagamento por todo o trabalho que fiz. Nosso vizinho era professor de Karatê, _um puto Sr. Miyagi_ , então me ofereceu aulas voltadas à auto defesa. Depois de um tempo, tivemos que parar com as aulas porque ele estava ficando muito velho e sentia muitas dores nas costas.

Obviamente, o loiro de farmácia estava jogado no chão e tentando processar o que aconteceu. Claro que o peguei de surpresa, eu sou um ninja, sou Aaron-san!

Assim que o cosplay de _Johnny_ _Lawrence_ entendeu o que houve, levantou-se rápido e me encarou.

— Que porra? Quem caralhos é você?

— Você ia machucá-lo, só decidi te machucar antes. — Relaxei minha postura e o encarei, dando aquele sorriso sádico tão parecido com o da minha irmã.

O grandão pareceu confuso, mas fez uma expressão como se dissesse “entendi tudo agora”.

— Ele é seu novo namoradinho, Black? Não conseguiu ficar sem o River, agora ‘tá chupando o pau desse aí em troca de proteção?

— O quê? N-não, eu não...

— Você parece muito interessado na vida dele.

Cortei a fala do garoto, preciso saber qual é a desse cara. Pelo que eu entendi, ele quer dinheiro do garoto. Ethan sofre _bullying_? Percebi que as duas garotas da turma implicam com ele, só que esse cara parece ser mais velho e nem é da nossa turma. Como eles se conhecem?

— Claro que não! Ele não é nada ‘pra mim.

— Isso aqui parece acontecer com frequência. Se você se dar ao trabalho de procurá-lo e arrastá-lo até aqui ‘pra fazer isso várias vezes, eu diria que ele tem uma importância muito grande ‘pra você e ‘pra sua baixa autoestima.

Observei seu rosto surpreso enquanto colocava minhas mãos nos bolsos, ele mudava a direção do olhar entre Ethan e eu. Quem é esse tal River? Ele largou o Ethan ou é só fofoca de gente mal intencionada? Ou Ethan é realmente um _stalker_ e o River se mudou para viver em paz?

— Olha só, _Gaythan_. — Disse entre risos. — Você arranjou um guarda-costas. ‘Tá pagando em dinheiro ou com sexo? Se bem que você disse que não tinha dinheiro, mas eu não duvido que seja com os do...

Não o deixei terminar a frase, calei sua boca um empurrão. Ele estava tão focado em implicar com Ethan, que nem me viu chegando perto.

Meu melhor amigo, e guitarrista base da banda, é gay. Rich passava por uns maus bocados durante nosso primeiro ano quando se assumiu. Até que uns babacas o encurralaram enquanto estava sozinho e o bateram muito. Quando o vi todo machucado, com o nariz quebrado e ensanguentado, seu uniforme amassado e rasgado, bastou. Vi tudo vermelho. Tive um ataque, estava com tanta raiva que fui atrás daqueles filhos da puta. Eu bati tanto neles, em cada um deles, que foi preciso Andrew, Bruce e mais 2 professores me tirassem de lá. Foi minha primeira e única suspensão. Prometi à mamãe que nunca mais entraria numa briga como aquela, mas não me arrependi. Depois disso ninguém mexeu mais com Rich, pelo menos enquanto eu estava por perto.

Miller estava novamente caído ao chão, me olhando assustado enquanto eu devolvia um olhar raivoso. **Não viu essa chegando, não é?**

— Fale assim com ele de novo, toque nele de novo. E eu quebro você.

Nos primeiros dias de aula, eu não queria fazer amizade, nem me meter na vida de ninguém daqui. Mas olhar para o Ethan e enxergar que ele deve passar as mesmas coisas que Rich passou... Não posso deixar. **Não vou deixar.**

Ele se levantou de supetão e saiu apressado de nossas vistas, murmurando um “isso não vai ficar assim”, típico de vilão fugindo depois de levar uma surra. Falando sério, eu estou mesmo dentro de uma história clichê?

Virei para o garotinho assustado, parecendo um coelho encurralado por um lobo. Ele estava muito assustado. Pela vermelhidão de seus olhos, diria que estava querendo chorar desde a hora em que estava sendo empurrado nos armários.

— Você ‘tá bem? — Falei me aproximando com cuidado, não quero assustá-lo.

— Sim. O-obrigado. - Murmurou, tão baixinho que nem consegui ouvir direito. Me agacho e ajudo a guardar suas coisas que estavam jogadas no chão, junto com sua mochila.

— Você deveria se impor mais.

— Não é como se eu não tentasse. — Murmurou frustrado, mais baixo ainda.

As perguntas que não querem calar: ele é mesmo um _stalker_? Quem caralhos é River e por que ele é tão importante nesse colégio? Se eu o proteger com frequência, ele vai me pagar com dinheiro ou com sexo? Ok, essa última pergunta era brincadeira, ele deve estar muito abalado ‘pra eu zoar com a cara dele assim.

— Qual o problema dele com você?

— Arthur Miller é um idiota homofóbico, sempre quando me vê sozinho, ele me bate ou rouba meu dinheiro.

— Isso tudo começou depois que seu namorado foi embora?

— Q-quê?! N-nã-não!!! Ted n-não é meu namorado, ele é meu melhor e único amigo! — O garoto estava muito vermelho, ‘tá até engraçado ver isso. — Ele está fazendo intercâmbio no Canadá, por isso não está aqui. Não é verdade o que todo mundo fala. Eles não sabem de nada.

As pessoas realmente são maldosas. Esse Ted River não largou o Ethan, foi apenas estudar fora. É muito comum estudantes do ensino médio estarem no intercâmbio em outro país, e aproveitar para engajar em uma faculdade por lá.

— Sempre foi assim, não posso dizer que não estou acostumado. – O garoto parece bem triste e decepcionado.

— Ninguém deveria se acostumar com essa merda, você já falou ‘pra alguém sobre isso?

— Já disse ‘pra alguns professores, e minhas mães já vieram várias vezes aqui reclamar. Nunca dá em nada. O pai de Arthur veio aqui algumas vezes quando foi chamado, mas acho que ele suborna alguns professores ‘pro filho não levar suspensão. Ele é político, então isso sujaria sua carreira.

Que bosta, então suborno acontece mesmo em colégios caros. Eu deveria falar com Em sobre isso. Droga, esqueci totalmente dela! Antes de pegar meu celular para ver as horas, o sinal do fim do intervalo toca. Que merda.

— Vamos voltar.

— O-okay.

< >

Durante o jantar, contei à Emily sobre o que aconteceu para eu não comparecer à sala dos professores, além da suspeita de suborno entre o cuzão master AKA pai do cuzão, e alguns professores. Ela disse que vai investigar sobre isso, acho que ela consegue alguma informação já que possui graduação e especialização em _Bones_ , investigação criminal e ciência. Já sobre o cuzão, ela ficará de olho também, se tem uma coisa que detestamos e confrontamos até o fim, é _bullying_.


	4. Fã

— ‘Pro terceiro ano?

— Sim. Incrível, não? — Disse com uma expressão desgostosa.

— Eu já ‘tô imaginando os alunos adquirindo fetiches com a nova professora de biologia.

— Eca, Aaron. Credo. Vai tomar no cu, pirralho. — Emily levantou-se e foi até a pia, levando nossas xícaras enquanto eu terminava de comer meu pãozinho com manteiga, dando uma risada com sua resposta. — Parece que o professor deles precisou fazer uma viagem por motivos familiares, irei substituí-lo nesse período.

— Hm... Pelo menos isso tem um lado bom. Eu soube que os alunos do terceiro ano não param quietos nas aulas, você pode liberar seu lado sádico o quanto quiser ‘pra cima deles.

— Ha ha ha, humor e piadas. Super comédia você. Até parece que vou gastar meus dotes com essas crianças, eles iriam se mijar nas calças, maninho.

Entreguei o resto da louça suja para Emily lavar, depois fui limpar o balcão da cozinha e guardar as coisas na geladeira.

— Como vai sua investigação sobre o suborno do cuzão master?

— Ainda não sei de nada. Já me apresentei a eles e agora estou fingindo que me importo com seus problemas familiares e dando conselhos sobre isso. Daqui a 2 semanas eles confiarão em mim, e eu estarei íntima o suficiente para arrancar umas informações sobre o aluno problemático.

— Você parece uma sociopata. — Digo, depois processar toda essa informação.

— Como assim, Aaron? Claro que eu não pareço. Eu sou! — Responde com orgulho, batendo a mão no peito. Se ela desistir de medicina, poderia fazer teatro. — Mas falando sério agora, vou coletar informações por ora. Não posso fazer muitas perguntas na minha terceira semana de emprego, vai levantar suspeitas.

— Você fala como se estivéssemos em um filme.

— Talvez sim. Vou colocar no enredo que devo receber quatro mil na minha conta. — Diz e depois olha para mim como se pensasse em algo, com sua mão esquerda segurando seu próprio queixo. — E você deve receber um emprego.

— Por que eu iria querer um emprego, em vez de dinheiro?

— Você precisa trabalhar numa cafeteria ‘pro amor da sua vida tropeçar em você.

— _Ha ha ha, humor e piadas. Super comédia você_. — Respondo usando seu próprio argumento e a vejo possuir uma cara de divertimento. — Vou indo nessa, preciso usar a primeira aula ‘pra fazer a atividade de biologia.

— VOCÊ NÃO FEZ? — Antes que ela possa jogar algo em mim, eu já estava saindo pela porta da frente.

< >

No fim do intervalo, sigo pelos corredores até meu armário para buscar meu material da aula de História. Eca. Se tem uma disciplina que eu odeio, é essa. E Geografia. Eu sou um cara de poucas palavras, bem direto e gosto de respostas claras e objetivas. Definitivamente, essas disciplinas não são para mim.

Enquanto sigo para sala de aula, relembro da conversa que tive mais cedo com Emily, na sala dos professores, sobre a série que estou há dias insistindo para assistirmos: _Girls in the house_. Para quem conhece, meus parabéns. Mas quem nunca ouviu falar sobre... Não sabe o que está perdendo. A maluca sabe-tudo estava frescando para assistir, já que é um programa de TV do _Youtube_ em que os personagens são de _The Sims_. Finalmente consegui uma chance com o seriado depois de jogar a famosa acusação esfarrapada “deixe de ser preconceituosa, sua piranha”, então a maninha decidiu dar uma chance.

Durante as lembranças de nossa conversa, escuto passos atrás de mim. Veja bem, um dos lados de meu fone de ouvido parou de funcionar recentemente. Alguém está andando na mesma direção que eu, OU esse alguém está me seguindo.

Parei e virei para reconhecer o ser que me persegue, como a sombra persegue Peter Pan.

Deveria ter feito isso mais cedo, porque a reação do moço Ethan foi preciosa.

Um suspiro surpreso, relativamente alto, dois passos para trás e começou a se tremer. Ele estava me seguindo, mas tem medo de mim?

Engulo a vontade de rir e arqueio a sobrancelha.

— Precisa de alguma coisa?

O baixinho baixa o olhar até o chão e tira do bolso do uniforme um– que merda é essa?

— O-obrigado por me ajudar naquele dia. — Ah, ele está falando sobre o episódio do valentão _. —_ V-várias pessoas passam por nós quando ele ‘tá... pegando no meu pé, você foi a primeira que me ajudou. O-obrigado. — Me oferece uma caixinha preta com um lacinho prata torto, ele que fez?

Passei um bom tempo trocando olhares entre ele e a caixinha, para depois aceitá-la.

Ele continua olhando para baixo, como uma presa assustada.

— N-naquele dia, e-eu... Eu vi que seu fone tinha caído no chão, eu sem querer pisei em cima. — Fala enquanto abro a caixinha. Agora entendo como meu fone falhou do nada.

Dentro da caixinha, há um fone de ouvido preto. PRETO. Vocês sabem o quanto é difícil achar um fone preto, que não seja intra-auricular? Antes que eu possa agradecer, reparei em duas coisas:

  1. O fone é da _PineApple_. Além do fone em si, na caixinha também tem o famoso manual de instruções e garantia. Mas preto? Não sabia que a loja vendia alguma outra cor além de branco. Quanto custou isso aqui?
  2. Nos lados do fone, pude sentir algo em alto-relevo. Era um _motherfucking_ logo de _Rammstein_. Em ambos os lados. Impossível isso ser uma edição limitada, banda não teve nenhum contrato com a marca. Como esse garoto sabe que eu gosto dessa banda?



[(Logo)](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/12/44/10/124410df709f3eac1341e459ac29ec9e.jpg)

— Você é mesmo um _stalker_ , não é?

— Que? Não! Eu só observo as pessoas! — Disse envergonhado, e frustrado.

— Você sabia que eu precisava de uma caneta, no primeiro dia.

— T-Ted sempre esquecia a caneta e ficava minutos procurando dentro da mochila, eu só fiz o que sempre fazia, emprestava a caneta. Eu também v-vi que no seu caderno tinha uma página só de logo de bandas. Você o deixou aberto quando foi ao banheiro na aula de química. Eu reconheci alguns logos.

Ethan murmurava bem rápido e de um jeito nervoso, ora gesticulando, ora coçando a nuca e sempre com o olhar baixo.

— Obrigado pelo fone. — Disse enquanto desconectava meu fone _antigo_ , para logo depois conectar o _novo._

A música ainda estava no _play_ quando fiz a troca de fone, e por 4 segundos ficou no viva-voz.

— Você escuta Skull Head?!

Ok, agora estou surpreso. Como assim eu escuto SH?

— Eu descobri essa banda no aplicativo de música há uns meses e gosto de todas as 7 músicas. Uma banda como essa deveria fazer muito sucesso porque a musicalidade é ótima e as letras junto com a música forma uma combinação incrível, ainda mais quando aquele integrante canta junto com o solo da bateria na parte 2 da música mais recente deles. Eu adoro quando chega nessa parte porque o cara, acho que o baterista, canta com tanta emoção e...

Eu devo estar o encarando com surpresa, porque ele falava cada vez mais baixo, até calar. Esse moleque gosta da minha voz? Que clichê!

— D-desculpa. Eu gosto muito de música e acabo me empolgando quando falo sobre isso.

Seu olhar desceu novamente, como se o chão fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

— Ele é o vocalista e guitarrista.

— Quem?

— Seu crush. — Não pude evitar, claro que iria provocá-lo.

— M-m-m-meu o q-uê?! Nã-não. Eu só gosto da voz dele e da parte que ele canta. Eu não o conheço, nunca o vi. Como você sabe sobre ele? — Valeu à pena, olha só essa carinha vermelha, realçando seus olhos verdinhos por trás dos óculos redondos. Obviamente continuo com minha expressão indiferente e ranzinza, como diz Emily. Mas por dentro... ah, por dentro estou segurando a vontade de amassar esse rosto em minhas mãos.

— Eu sigo o _twitter_ da banda.

— A banda tem _twitter_? Que legal! Vou procurar.

Antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, o sinal tocou.

O pequeno saiu correndo, dizendo que precisava ir para a aula e que não podia se atrasar de novo.

Clichê. SUPER clichê. Ele gosta da minha voz e da letra da música que eu compus. Ele é um fofo, mas não tenho vontade de lidar com um fã agora, ainda mais nessa escola de riquinhos.

Só por defendê-lo de um cuzão, ganhei um fone novo, **e caro**. Imagine se soubesse que o integrante de sua -provável- banda favorita se senta em sua frente, nas aulas.

Quem estou querendo enganar? Apesar de pensar em tudo isso, estou muito feliz em ter um fã.


	5. Ver e usar

Cadê essa merda?

Procuro nas prateleiras mais ao interior da biblioteca da escola. Com certeza deve estar em algum lugar por aqui, não é possível que outras pessoas se interessem por isso a ponto de os livros sobre o assunto estarem em falta.

Preciso fazer um trabalho de história sobre Época Medieval, e as únicas coisas que eu sei sobre isso foi o que assisti em _Shrek._

Eu realmente odeio essa disciplina. Odeio **muito**.

A professora de química faltou por motivos pessoais, então temos o horário livre para estudar. Resolvi usar o tempo para adiantar o maldito trabalho de história, porém falhei. Desisto dessa porra.

Devo ter entrado demais no local porque não consigo enxergar a saída. Esse lugar é um labirinto de livros. Um labirinto silencioso.

Enquanto me impressionava com o tamanho do lugar, vi duas prateleiras juntas formando um L.

Nesse canto havia uma pessoa.

Ethan Black.

O dono dos olhos esverdeados mais bonitos que eu já vi. Me perdoem, Anne e Emily.

Sempre nos lugares em que eu menos espero, Ethan estava sentado com as pernas de índio enquanto lia um livro que descansava em seu colo.

Estava tão concentrado que não percebeu minha chegada, já que deu um grito bastante fino e alto quando me viu sentado ao seu lado. Logo depois cobre a própria boca, lembrando que estamos em uma biblioteca.

— Meu Deus, Underny! Quer me matar de susto? Como você aparece assim de mansinho ao meu lado, eu nem te ouvi chegando. — Sussurrou alto.

— Eu sou a escuridão. Sou as sombras da noite, e sombras não fazem barulho, Black. — Disse enquanto ria do seu gritinho. — Você sempre fica aqui nos tempos livres? — Perguntei ao lembrar que nunca o vi na cantina durante o intervalo, e nem na sala de aula nos horários livres.

— Arthur não é tão estudioso assim ‘pra entrar na biblioteca. Aqui é o lugar mais seguro ‘pra um nerd gay passar o tempo. — Disse sorrindo irônico enquanto fechava o livro em seu colo.

Ha ha. Engraçado esse garoto.

Depois que ganhei o fone de ouvido, conversamos mais vezes durante os intervalos entre aulas. Talvez seja por isso que ele se sente um pouco mais solto comigo, ao contrário de como agia no início do semestre, todo tímido e calado, talvez esteja mais à vontade depois que contei sobre Rich, sua sexualidade e o que ele passou durante o nosso primeiro ano. O que explicou parte do motivo que me fez defendê-lo tão fortemente.

Não foi porque eu tenho um amigo gay, e sim porque Ethan é uma pessoa, e nenhuma pessoa deve passar por isso.

Não irei ajudar uma garota assediada, pelo fato de ter uma irmã, e sim porque nenhuma garota merece isso. Nenhum ser humano merece.

Em uma de nossas conversas, quase deixei escapar que Skull Head é minha banda, mas consegui esquivar das perguntas, graças ao professor que entrou na sala de aula e pediu silêncio.

Fiz a pergunta que palpitava em minha cabeça durante dias, depois de soltar uma leve risada.

— Onde conseguiu esse fone? Ele faz parte de alguma edição especial?

— Ah, sobre isso... Eu percebi que você gosta muito de preto, então o pintei dessa cor com um tipo de tinta própria para objetos e que não deixa um cheiro forte. Por isso demorei tanto ‘pra te entregar, eu estava esperando-a secar e tive que passar várias vezes para ficar um tom forte. Depois eu pintei a logo da banda nos lados com muito cuidado, já que é uma área pequena. Poderia borrar facilmente.

Me surpreendi, ele teve todo esse cuidado só para me agradecer?

— Você poderia só ter me agradecido com um fone de ouvido simples, e barato.

— Eu queria que fosse um presente especial. Não é todo dia que alguém me defende, desde que o Ted se foi ‘pro Canadá.

Apesar de eu ter gostado muito do presente, fiquei triste. É triste ver que as vítimas de agressão, física ou psicológica, são vistas, mas ignoradas.

— Muito obrigado, você é talentoso. — Não segurei a vontade de fazer carinho em sua cabeça. Seus cabelos castanhos são macios e cheirosos, e descobri que o dono desses cabelos adora um cafuné. Seu rosto transmite tranquilidade e conforto.

Ethan cora ao receber o elogio e usa o dedo indicador para ajustar os óculos no seu rosto para disfarçar. Desde o primeiro dia de aula, percebi que o garoto de olhos verdes adora desenhar, e algumas semanas depois ele me falou sobre gostar de pintar em quadros, cartolina e em suas próprias camisas básicas. Lembro das fotos que o moreno mais baixo me mostrou das estampas de super-heróis que pintou em suas camisas.

— Ah, eu nem te contei! Achei o _twitter_ da banda e comecei a segui-los. Curti vários posts de fotos e gravações que fizeram enquanto ensaiavam, eu não sei o nome real de todos, só os nomes artísticos. Achei muito legal o fato de eles serem amigos desde a sexta série, e que começaram a tocar na garagem de um deles. Você sabia que eles têm a nossa idade? Meu Deus, Underny, eles são muito talentosos, se fossem mais conhecidos, com certeza fariam sucesso...

Acho inacreditável que ele tenha pesquisado afundo sobre nossa banda. É muito gratificante ver que temos um fã tão apaixonado pelo nosso trabalho, o pessoal ficaria feliz em saber disso.

Pego, discretamente, meu celular do bolso da calça quadriculada preta e cinza do uniforme e começo a gravar tudo que o mais novo falava, vou enviá-los depois. Continuo ouvindo sobre suas descobertas enquanto murmuro ‘hum’, ‘sei’ e ‘legal’, até que...

— ... vi que o guitarrista e vocalista se chama Ranz, talvez ele seja o líder da banda porque várias postagens são sobre ele. Ah! Eu li que um deles comentou algo sobre tatuagens, será que todos tem? Talvez apenas alguns tenham, já que é difícil os pais deixarem seus filhos fazerem uma, antes dos dezoito anos. Será que o Ranz tem uma? Eu gostaria muito de saber o que é, caso ele tenha. Eu também descobri que ele compôs a maioria das músicas, inclusive a minha favorita. Olha que demais! Eu só posso te afirmar que a voz dele é muito bonita e que somete o som leve da bateria o acompanhando deu um realce muito bom de tranquilidade e tenho certeza de que outros fãs também devem sentir a mesma coisa porque o clima fica bem harmônico. É esquisito porque ao mesmo tempo, também acho a voz dele tão sexy...

Ok.

Eu não mostrarei essa parte da gravação para os meus amigos...

Ou talvez eu mostre para me gabar, porque eu tenho SIM uma puta voz sexy.

Á medida que Black mostrava curiosidade sobre mim e falava do quanto gosta da minha voz, meu sorriso ladino foi aumentando até o momento em que sorri abertamente, com malícia, enquanto apoiava minha cabeça com minha mão esquerda e meu cotovelo em minha perna. Será que minha voz é capaz de deixá-lo excitado?

Inicialmente, não queria revelar que sou um dos integrantes da banda, mas mudei de ideia.

Pensa comigo, imagine o quanto ele ficará envergonhado quando eu disser que sou o guitarrista, e quando ele se der conta que acabou de me elogiar, e bastante. Isso me fez sorrir desse tamanho. Sorriso esse que o fez virar o olhar para mim e parar imediatamente com a falação.

— P-por que ‘ta me olhando assim? — Não sei, talvez seja porque eu quero te _devorar_.

— É bom saber.

— Saber? Sobre o quê?

Me inclinei lentamente em sua direção, enquanto respondia.

— Bom saber que você gosta da minha voz, _Ethan_.

Quando falei seu nome, meus lábios já estavam próximos do seu ouvido esquerdo. Black ficou parado por um tempo, como se tivesse prendido a respiração. Me afastei levemente para vê-lo, e fitei a vermelhidão em seu rosto até as orelhas. Acho que seu cérebro deu pane.

— Minha irmã me chama de ranzinza desde pequeno, não tenho criatividade para criar nomes. — Digo depois de um tempo sem resposta, ele ainda está processando toda a informação? — O choque foi tão grande assim? Você ‘ta bem? — Pergunto preocupado colocando minha mão direita em seu ombro esquerdo. Meu Darwin, eu causei um AVC no garoto.

— M-m-me-eu m-eu meu D-De-Deus.

Ufa! Acho consigo enxergar a fumaça saindo por suas orelhas, causadas pela máquina em sua cabeça que voltou a funcionar, máquina essa que está quente por todo o trabalho e esforço. Tão quente que está me deixando com calor.

Não faço ideia do que acontece comigo quando esse garoto está por perto, ainda mais quando o garoto em questão fica todo corado. Certo, eu sou um sádico. Eu _gosto_ de provocar, para ter _esse_ resultado. Para levá-los ao limite e descobrir até onde aguentam. Para ver as expressões que fazem em resposta às minhas investidas. E as expressões de Ethan são as melhores que eu poderia ver.

Recentemente, comecei a ter pensamentos confusos, não sei quando eles começaram, mas toda vez que estamos conversando, eles vêm à tona em minha mente. Dúvidas constantes.

Eu não sei se quero ver a expressão em seu rosto:

Enquanto digo que sou o compositor da banda, e o escuto gaguejar?

OU

Enquanto me enterro nele bem _devagar_ , e o escuto suspirar?

Talvez um, talvez o outro. Talvez os dois?

— C-co-como você joga essa in-informação no meu colo assim, Underny! Eu poderia desmaiar sabia? Eu não acredito que você omitiu isso de mim! Estamos falando de uma das bandas que eu mais gosto, Aaron, isso é muito importante ‘pra mim! E você me deixou desabafar sobre tudo que eu acho da banda e das suas m-músicas e, meu deus, sobre a sua v-vo-voz! Que vergonha, você deveria ter me falado desde o início quan... — Tirei minha mão direita de seu ombro e a usei para apertar suas bochechas a fim de calar sua boca. Ele ficou me olhando com os olhos verdes brilhantes e o bico de peixinho enquanto eu ainda segurava seu rosto.

Eu só uso a técnica de apertar-bochechas-usando-uma-mão com a Emily, para implicar com sua cara-de-bolacha ou calar sua boca. Com isso, percebo que Ethan está próximo de mim o suficiente.

Suficiente para fazer nele, o que faço em Emily.

— Você fala demais, respira um pouco. Estamos em uma biblioteca e você está falando muito alto. — Sussurro próximo do seu rosto, próximo até demais.

Talvez eu tenha trazido seu rosto para perto, sem perceber. Reparei em seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos estão bem perto, sua respiração tem cheiro de hortelã.

Santo Lúcifer, eu realmente quero chocar minha boca nesses lábios que estão a menos de um palmo de distância.

— Me dexulpa. — Disse enquanto ainda tinha o rosto entre meus dedos. — Max você me pegou de surprexa.

Sim, Ethan. Na minha mente, eu te peguei.

Bem gostoso.

O mais baixo percebeu nossa distância curta somente agora, pois seu rosto esquentou significativamente entre minha palma e meus dedos, e agora seu olhar desce e sobe entre meus olhos e minha boca.

Puta merda, Ethan.

Se você quiser, eu quero.

Lambi meu lábio inferior enquanto ele ainda os olhava, claro que vou provocá-lo.

— Preciso ir agora. Depois do intervalo, temos aula de educação física, certo? — O garoto de olhos esmeraldas, ainda vermelho, mexeu a cabeça, afirmando. — Eu sempre uso a última cabine para me trocar, sabe o porquê? — Ele observa as pessoas, vamos ver se me observou o bastante.

— B-bem... Voxê prefere ficar sozinho?

— Também, mas o principal motivo é porque eu não gosto de lugares muito iluminados. A luz pega pouco lá, e ninguém consegue me enxergar no escuro.

— Sério?

— Como você disse, eu tenho uma tatuagem, e alguns piercings no corpo, e isso é contra as regras da escola.

Na verdade, é contra as regras da vida ter uma tatuagem quando se é menor de idade. Mas quem disse que eu ligo?

A expressão de Ethan mudou de vergonha para curiosidade, como se estivesse bastante interessado no que estou dizendo.

Isso, Ethan, reaja às minhas investidas!

— Ninguém pode saber sobre isso, mas eu posso te mostrar, se quiser. — Falei tão baixo que estava sussurrando, para só ele ouvir.

Quando terminei de falar, parei de me aproximar. Eu estava tão perto que conseguia sentir sua respiração em meus lábios, e o cheiro de hortelã estava mais forte.

— Eu quero. — Alívio e excitação passaram pelo meu corpo, enquanto imaginava o que eu poderia fazer com ele, enquanto o prensava na parede de azulejos do vestiário.

— Te espero lá, depois da aula. — Como ninguém é de ferro, lambi seu lábio inferior de um modo lento e cuidadoso. Sorri vitorioso, enquanto soltava suas bochechas devagar e vi, por um breve momento, as marcas avermelhadas dos meus dedos em seu rosto. Caramba, espero que não tenha o machucado, apesar de ter adorado a visão.

Levantei-me e segui até a saída da biblioteca, segurando a vontade de olhar para trás. Ethan pode ser ingênuo, mas também é esperto. Ele não irá apenas ver meu corpo, mas usá-lo também.


	6. Vermelho

Saí da biblioteca e fui em direção a sala de aula. Preciso trocar os livros já utilizados nas aulas anteriores pelos livros das próximas. Retirei o livro de biologia da mochila, lembrando imediatamente da aula passada de Emily. Consegui terminar minha lição a tempo, porque sou foda. Minha irmã chegou na sala de aula e chamou por meu nome, que é o primeiro da lista de chamada. Sua reação ao ver tudo respondido e organizado foi a melhor.

Apesar de tudo, sei que no fundo ela ama ver seus alunos indo bem nos estudos.

< >

Durante o intervalo, vou à sala dos professores a fim de encontrar Emily. Dependendo da semana, nós comemos juntos quando seu intervalo coincide com o meu. Aproveitamos o tempo para decidir a programação do fim de semana, assistir qual filme, jogar algum jogo de tabuleiro, ir ao bar etc.

Minha mente retorna ao momento de minha conversa com Ethan na biblioteca, e seu comportamento na sala de aula sentado atrás de mim. Ele estava nervoso, falhando em manter uma conversa sem se embaraçar nas palavras.

Não consigo esquecer seus olhos brilhando sem desviar dos meus, sua respiração mentolada falhando à medida que me aproximava, e seus lábios carnudos amassados e entreabertos devido ao meu aperto. Mereço uma medalha de auto controle por não escorregar minha língua dentro daquela boca, e mantê-la apenas no lábio inferior.

Será que o pressionei demais? Ele não estava agindo como se estivesse.

Será que está envergonhado normalmente? Espero que seja isso.

Será que está nervoso por saber que sou Ranz?

Puta merda. Será que ele está com medo de me rejeitar? Não quero que ele se force. Não quero que ele se obrigue fazer a algo comigo, ele não deve se obrigar a nada. Ele sabe disso, não sabe?

Abro a porta, depois de anunciar minha presença. Emily estava em sua mesa, com várias folhas de papel em cima. Silêncio. Os únicos seres vivos no ambiente era a professora e Frodo, seu cacto-bola em cima da mesa.

— Oi, mana. 'Tá fazendo o quê? — Fecho a porta ao entrar.

— Ontem à noite fiquei acordada até tarde, assistindo filme com um pivete. Esqueci que precisava corrigir as atividades que passei para o terceiro ano. Minha próxima aula com eles será agora, depois do intervalo.

— Podemos comer juntos aqui, se quiser. Posso te fazer companhia.

— Obrigada, maninho. O Sr. Thomas já foi embora, essa mesa está livre 'pra você.

— Santo _Chat Noir_ , o que houve com seu cabelo? Foi 'pra uma _rave_ semana passada e voltou hoje? — Digo, sentando na cadeira ao seu lado.

— Fiquei desesperada quando lembrei das atividades não corrigidas.

Emily tem ansiedade.

Ano passado, ela arranhava toda a sua pele durante as crises diárias. Nossos padrinhos contrataram uma psicóloga de confiança para consultá-la, depois de desabafar sobre todo o peso que carregava nos ombros sobre a saúde da mamãe e suas responsabilidades com ela e comigo, ela se sentiu muito melhor.

Hoje em dia, suas marcas causadas pela crise estão cobertas com tatuagens de bandas que gosta, porque Emily é apaixonada por música, seu gênero favorito é indie, apesar de manter a aparência de _roqueira-trevosa-a-solidão-lhe-fez-solidão_. Suas crises acontecem com menos frequência, agora ela toma sua medicação somente em dias excepcionais, como hoje.

Terminei o primeiro sanduíche e espero Emily terminar suas correções para comer o segundo. Conversamos sobre meu maldito trabalho de história e minha irmã indicou os livros que usava durante seu ensino médio. Ela também falou sobre seu amigo Ian, que irá para casa amanhã, no sábado, fazer o trabalho da faculdade.

Agora estou sentado em sua mesa, de frente para ela, arrumando seu cabelo bagunçado.

— Você já fez amizade?

— Por que eu faria?

— Não sei... Você não apareceu por aqui quando tinha um horário livre. O que estava fazendo?

— Estava na biblioteca procurando um livro 'pra esse trabalho escroto.

— Você ficou lá esse tempo todo?

— Sim.

— Certo, onde ele está?

— Onde está o quê?

— O livro.

— Não o encontrei. — Dei de ombros ao arrumar sua franja para o lado.

— Fala sério, chegamos na fase em que você mente 'pra mim?

— Eu não 'tô mentindo, sua maluca. Por que mentiria?

— Eu te conheço, você nunca passaria sessenta minutos na biblioteca procurando por algo que não te interessa. Vou perguntar novamente: _o que você estava fazendo_? — Apoia as duas mãos em minhas coxas, me impedindo de sair.

— Achei uma pessoa, quando estava saindo. Conversamos um pouco e depois saí. — Suspirei.

— E por que você escondeu que estava com a Mia?

— Eu não escondi, só não achei relevan... Espera, Mia?

— Mia Hopper.

— Emily, quem caralhos é Mia Hopper? — Pergunto confuso, colocando minhas mãos sobre seus ombros.

— A representante de turma. Você não está ficando com ela?

— Não! Por que estaria?!

— Ah... Achei que sim. Ela não para de conversar com você, durante as aulas.

— Ela é lésbica.

— Como sabe?

— Eu bebo e sei das coisas, é o que eu faço.

— Não vem com essa frase de _Game of Thrones_ 'pra cima de mim. Então, quem foi que te deu o fone de ouvido, que você não larga mais?

Direta sempre, sutil nunca.

— Ethan Black.

— O desenhista?

— Sim. — Respondi indiferente, mas minha expressão foi inútil porque Emily tem um dom de enxergar através de mim. — Ele quis me agradecer por defendê-lo naquele dia, e disse que os outros alunos sempre o ignoram nessas situações.

— Puta merda, que alunos escrotos.

— Nem me diga.

— Então você não está ficando com a Mia?

— Obvio que não.

— Nem com o Ethan?

— Infelizmente, não. — Suspirei derrotado, depois arregalei o olhar depois de perceber que entreguei o jogo.

— _Infelizmente_ , é? Posso te ajudar com isso.

— Não, Emily. Não! Você não sabe controlar sua língua venenosa, vai acabar soltando indiretas durante as aulas. Não preciso da sua ajuda.

— Certo, vou só observar essa palhaçada. Mas me diz, como sabe que a Hopper faz parte da letra L? — Letra L quer dizer lésbicas, de **L** GBTQ+.

— Ela faz as unhas toda semana, as dos indicadores e dedos médios sempre ficam mais curtas.

— Ok. E daí?

Olhei para Emily com um sorriso debochado.

— Você é uma heterazinha, não há como entender a referência. — Dou um peteleco em sua testa.

— Vai se foder, seu otário. — Emily coloca as uma das mãos na testa, até parece que doeu.

— Vai você, sua nerd.

— Vai você, cabelo de menstruação.

— Vai você, cara de bolacha. — Aperto suas bochechas com minha mão, do jeitinho que fiz com Ethan na biblioteca.

— Vai voxê, xeu letra B.

— Vai você, sua sem letra.

Ouço um barulho na porta, e ambos a vimos abrir e revelar o dono dos meus pensamentos pervertidos. Ethan.

O cenário deve ser cômico, porque Emily está sentada na cadeira, com os cabelos parcialmente bagunçados e o braço direito me empurrando e o esquerdo apoiado em meu braço direito. Enquanto estou sentado na mesa em sua frente, com a mão esquerda apoiada em minha coxa e a mão direita segurando seu rosto.

A cena típica de dois irmãos se batendo.

Ele nos olhou de uma maneira confusa e assustada, como se estivesse atrapalhando o momento familiar. Estava com o resto vermelho e desceu o olhar.

— D-desculpe interromper, e-eu posso voltar depois.

— Pode entrar, Black. Ele estava de saída. Vaza, Aaron.

Emily se solta de minha mão e sai de meu alcance antes de dizer para Ethan entrar na sala e me expulsar dela. Eu me levanto de sua mesa e vou andando em direção à saída. Não antes de encarar a professora com meu olhar assassino que diz "cuidado com o que fala!". Ethan ignora meu olhar por todo meu trajeto até a saída. Ele não está agindo como se estivesse com vergonha, e sim com chateação. Algo aconteceu com ele.

< >

Ethan está esquisito.

Não está mais nervoso, nem gaguejando enquanto conversa comigo. Porque ele não está mais conversando.

Estamos na semana de entrega de atividades, e até ontem, Black passava ao meu lado para pegar a sua nota ao ser chamado pelo professor, e na volta, sempre dirigia a mim um sorriso, ou comentava algo sobre "estudei muito 'pra isso", ou "achei muito fácil", ou "vamos comparar nossas respostas".

Nas entregas de hoje, ele não olhou para mim. Quando eu perguntava, recebia como resposta um "não posso falar agora, preciso estudar", ou um "desculpe, Underny, preciso terminar de ler".

Ethan Black está esquisito, e eu não sei o que houve.

Não é possível que seja por minha causa, estava tudo bem antes. Algo aconteceu durante o intervalo. Sim, deve ser isso.

Daqui a pouco, será a aula de educação física. Depois, iremos para o vestiário. Ethan talvez apareça na última cabine. Espero que sim, meu membro agradece.

O sinal tocou, junto com o frio subindo desde meu estômago até meu coração.

E desceu para o meu pau.

Guardo meu caderno na mochila, depois pego a bolsa larga que contém o uniforme de EF. Olho rapidamente para Ethan, ele guarda seus lápis, canetas e borracha no estojo, para depois guardar na mochila junto com seu caderno. Será que vou na frente, ou espero para irmos juntos? Eu forçaria a barra se fosse junto com ele?

— Você pode ir na frente, preciso passar na enfermaria antes.

Arqueio a sobrancelha em dúvida.

— Você 'tá bem? Está se sentindo mal?

— Não, não. Estou bem, só preciso passar uma pomada nos meus dedos. Eles doem de tanto que eu desenho. — Responde rápido, ainda não dirigindo o olhar para mim.

— Ok. — Hesito antes de responder, estranhando seu comportamento. — Te vejo mais tarde.

Levanto-me da cadeira, com minha bolsa de esportes no ombro esquerdo, e olho uma última vez para Ethan antes de sair da sala de aula.

< >

Ethan está demorando.

Caso ele precise ficar na enfermaria, alguém avisaria nosso professor. Ele só foi passar uma pomada, certo? Não deveria demorar tanto.

Normalmente, eu não estaria paranoico assim, mas estou muito preocupado. Tudo culpa da Emily e suas premonições de bruxa.

Desbloqueio meu celular e releio a mensagem que recebi da minha irmã, durante minha caminhada até aqui.

**Mana:**

Fica de olho no Ethan [12:00]

Acabei falar c Arthur e o irmão mais velho dele [12:01]

Ele saiu puto daqui quando James falou que ia cortar sua mesada [12:02]

**Eu:**

Vou atrás dele [12:02]

Corro em direção a saída para encontrá-lo e, sem querer, esbarro em alguém na porta. Usei meus reflexos de ninja, porque sou o ninja Aaron-san, para puxar a tal pessoa que quase caia.

— Desculpa, não te vi chegando. — Falo apressado.

— Está tudo bem. Por que você está saindo, Aaron? — Era Mia Hopper, a representante! Melhor hora, impossível.

— Ethan 'tá demorando pra chegar, me ajuda a encontrá-lo? Arthur pode estar com ele.

— Puta merda. Claro, avisarei o professor e te alcanço.

Saí rapidamente do vestiário, procurando o menino de óculos por todo canto escondido que já reconheci na área da escola.

Térreo: Salas de aula do primeiro ano, banheiros, secretaria e ginásio.

Nada.

Primeiro andar: Salas de aulas do segundo ano, banheiros, enfermaria e biblioteca.

_Nada._

Segundo andar: Salas de aulas do terceiro ano, banheiros e diretoria.

Merda. _Nada._

Terceiro andar: Sala dos professores, banheiros, salas abandonadas com mofo, corredores vazios.

Puta merda, Ethan. Onde caralhos você se meteu?

Volto para o térreo e ouço um grito, corro para a área atrás da escola.

— Solta ele, Miller!

— Me larga, piranha!

— Para com isso! Alguém me ajuda aqui, por favor!

Arthur Miller estava chutando o estômago de Ethan, que estava jogado no chão e tentando se defender com seus braços. Mia estava puxando o cretino pela camisa do uniforme, que a empurrou e a fez cair no chão. Filho da puta.

Me desculpa, mãe. Irei quebrar minha promessa.

Me perdoa, Emily. Irei te causar problemas no emprego.

Pela segunda vez na minha vida, eu vi vermelho, e corri para cima dele.


	7. Sortuda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISOS!  
> \- O capítulo contém cenas de sexo.  
> \- Cenas improprias para menores de 18 anos.  
> Att dupla porque sim!  
> Essa é a primeira vez que escrevo cenas em que o presente e o passado são contados ao mesmo tempo, me avisem se ficou confuso.  
> Boa leitura.

Respondo as mensagens de Ian sobre nosso trabalho da faculdade, enquanto levo os baldes de pipoca para a sala.

Ian Phill é meu parceiro de trabalhos. Seu cabelo é preto e seus olhos são azuis, um puta gostoso, cheiroso, e arromântico, ou seja, não sente atração romântica ou não possui interesse por relacionamentos românticos. Porém, pessoas arromânticas podem, ou não, sentir atração sexual.

Sou sortuda, porque Ian sente, por mim, o que é perfeito para nossa amizade colorida. Não precisamos de romance, e sim de sexo.

_— Oi, tudo bem? Você é a aluna nova, certo? Meu nome é Ian Phill, fiquei encarregado de te mostrar a faculdade, e serei seu parceiro nas próximas atividades em duplas. Posso me sentar ao seu lado?_

_Ele sorria como se fosse o sol, fazendo o contraste em mim, que sou feita de trevas. Mas todo Sasuke tem seu Naruto, não é?_

— Aaron! Vem logo, a pipoca está pronta!

— Já estou indo! — Grita abafado do seu quarto.

Me jogo no sofá, já usando meus pijamas.

 _Pling_.

Mais uma mensagem de Phill, perguntando sobre o horário em que nos encontraremos.

 _Déjà vu_.

_— Que horas nos encontramos na festa?_

_— Às dez da noite._

_Ian e eu fomos a uma festa na fraternidade da faculdade, organizada por vários alunos. O moreno foi buscar mais bebidas na cozinha e eu fiquei esperando na sala, conversando com várias pessoas e com um rapaz que aparentava estar interessado. No minuto seguinte, estávamos aos beijos dentro de um dos quartos. Não posso dizer que lembro seu nome, mas o sexo foi delicioso. É uma pena que só acontecerá uma vez, não faço ideia de quem seja. Quando o relógio mostrou ser quase cinco horas da manhã, voltei com Ian para casa e contamos um ao outro o que aconteceu quando nos separamos._

Aaron aparece na sala com seu _notebook_ , fonte e fone de ouvido preto, para conectar o cabo _HDMI_ do computador para a TV.

— Você comprou um fone novo?

— Não, eu ganhei.

— De qu — _pling._ Outra mensagem de Ian.

— Eu fiz o _download_ de alguns filmes que podemos assistir hoje.

— Eu escolho, é a minha vez. — Bloqueio meu celular e o deixo no silencioso, em cima da mesa de centro.

— Podemos assistir qualquer um, exceto _O Segredo da Cabana_.

— Cala a boca, esse é o melhor filme de _serial killer_ que existe.

— Os zumbis nem conseguem matar todos.

— Exatamente! Se todos desses ouvidos ao Martin, todos estariam vivos! Ele é o melhor personagem!

— Me responde, você gosta **mesmo** desse filme? Ou gosta de ver Chris Hemsworth transando na floresta?

— Chris Hemsworth é um puta gostoso, sim. Mas o real motivo é o Jesse Williams.

— Jesse Williams? Não foi ele quem fez-.

— _Detroit: Become Human_ , sim!

— Eu achei fosse aquela série sobre sexo no hospital.

— Quem liga ‘pra _Grey’s Anatomy_ , quando temos o _Markus_ _RK200_?

— Então, vamos assistir _gameplay_ de _Detroit:_ _Become_ _Human_? — Pergunta Aaron, esperançoso.

— Não. Coloca _O Segredo da Cabana_.

— Fala sério, Em.

< >

— Pode entrar, Black. Ele estava de saída. Vaza, Aaron.

Expulso meu irmão da sala dos professores, enquanto saio de seu aperto. Black nos olhou com um cenho franzido em confusão e entrou na sala, enquanto Aaron saia. 

— Então... Você precisa de algo? — Pergunto, depois de observá-lo calado por 15 segundos.

— S-sim. D-desculpa, eu tive uma semana cheia. E-eu queria saber se você poderia me indicar livros para estudar biologia.

— Claro, vou te recomendar alguns. Espera só um instante.

Abri a gaveta e peguei a lista de indicações para o segundo ano. É sempre bom estar preparada, não é? Vou até a impressora tirar cópia da folha.

— Eu corrigi as atividades da sua turma, quer recebê-la e tirar as dúvidas?

— E-eu posso?

— Sim. Aaron também pegou a dele. — Ethan fica com o olhar vazio, repentinamente.

— E-eu gostaria de receber a minha, por favor.

— Certo, vamos ver. Aqui está sua indicação de livros.

— Obrigado, Sra. Harnan.

— Ei! Corta o _Sra_ , pode me chamar só de Harnan. — Disse sorrindo, procurando sua atividade na pasta dos alunos do segundo ano, turma A.

— Certo, H-Harnan. — Pegou a folha da minha mão e as guardou na mochila, que estava em seu colo. — Esse cacto é seu? — Olhei para onde ele apontava.

— Sim, se chama Frodo.

— Frodo? Tipo, Frodo Bolseiro? — Pergunta animado, bem diferente de como estava há 10 segundos.

Dou uma risada.

— Sim.

— Que legal, ele parece um dos cactos da sua tatuagem. — Aponta para meu braço esquerdo, apoiado em cima da mesa. — Eu tenho vários no meu quarto, mas ainda não comprei um _Ferocactus glaucescens_ porque a loj _-._

— Uou, uou. Calma aí. _Fero-_ o quê?

— _Ferocactus glaucescens_. É o cacto-bola. — Puta merda, que menino inteligente. Aaron, se você não agarrar esse garoto, arranco seus _piercings_.

— Você sabe das coisas. Continue.

— B-bom, o cacto-bola está em falta na loja. Onde você o comprou?

— Na verdade, eu o ganhei. Você pode perguntar ‘pro Aaron.

— U-Underny?

— Sim, ele quem me deu. — Ethan mostrou uma expressão desapontada na segunda vez que menciono meu irmão. O que caralhos ele fez? — Aqui está sua atividade. Meus parabéns, por estar acima da média. — Entreguei em sua mão a folha de exercícios.

— O-obrigado. E-eu não sou bom em Biologia, estudei bastante para essa prova.

— Você é inteligente, não deveria ficar inseguro. Se quiser, posso te recomendar alguns de seus colegas para estudar com você.

— O-obrigado. Quem são?

— Hopper e Aaron. Ambos tiraram dez.

— Mia e Underny?

— Sim. Você poderia falar com eles sobre isso.

— Entendi. Obrigado, Sr- quer dizer, Harnan. — Levantou-se e se dirigiu a saída.

— Escuta, Black. Se houver algum problema, com algum aluno pegando no seu pé, não hesite em me avisar.

— Obrigado. — Sorriu minimamente ao sair.

< >

Fui avisada que Gerard Miller, pai de Arthur, está em uma viagem de negócios. Porém, seu filho mais velho irá representá-lo na reunião.

— Bom dia. Obrigado por vir. Eu sou professora de Biologia do seu irmão, Arthur Miller, da turma 3B. Meu nome é E-.

— Emily?

— Desculpa. Nos conhecemos? — Arqueei a sobrancelha, desconfiada.

— Erm... Nos encontramos na festa da fraternidade.

— Ah... Se foi às três horas da manhã ou depois, eu não lembro. Me desculpa.

Ele parece assustado, como se fosse ter um ataque de pânico.

— Verdade? — Assenti. — Meu deus. Olha, me desculpa. Não sabia que você estava bêbada nesse nível. A gente conversou por um tempo, você me disse que é nova na turma de medicina, depois bebemos e dançamos juntos, e fomos ... dar uma volta?

_— Quer dar uma volta?_

Flashes da festa bombardearam minha mente.

_— Não acredito que estamos aqui no quarto, e se alguém entrar?_

_— Cala a boca, bastardo. Tira logo essa roupa._

Puta merda.

— Bastardo?

— Isso! Q-quer dizer, meu nome é James. Mas fico feliz que lembrou.

Disse James, bastante aliviado.

_— Não sabe como senti vontade de ficar com você, quando te vi chegando na festa._

_— Eu sei, — deslizava minha língua pelo seu abdômen. O moreno estava deitado na cama usando somente uma cueca box preta. — Eu sou uma gostosa, não sou? — Mordisquei sua linha em V, levando os dedos até a cueca e retirando-a._

_— Você é muito convencida._

_— Cala boca, bastardo. — Iniciei uma masturbação lenta, o idiota gemeu baixo e rouco, não resisti e abocanhei o pênis duro e molhado, quase gemendo de satisfação ao ouvi-lo tão entregue a mim._

Mudo o apoio de uma perna para a outra, cruzando os braços.

— Claro que eu lembro, idiota.

_Ele me puxou pelos cabelos até eu soltar seu membro, fazendo um alto e excitante barulho molhado no processo, e me ergueu até que nossas bocas estivesses unidas._

— Ufa! Que alívio. Achei que tivesse abusado de você. Me desculpa. Eu sou James Miller, curso administração na _Hill College_. Fui avisado da reunião em cima da hora, por isso me atrasei. Desculpe.

_O mais alto percorreu as mãos pelo meu corpo e apertou minhas nádegas com força, sentindo a carne macia em suas mãos. Isso me arrepiou, porque qualquer mínimo movimento causava uma onda de eletricidade que ia direto à região molhada entre minhas pernas. Suas mãos subiram por minhas costas e foram até meus mamilos, me fazendo arfar._

Ele me oferece a mão e eu o cumprimentei.

_— Pare de enrolar, me fode logo._

_—Tem certeza? Não acho que estamos indo rápido dema-._

_— Tenho. Cala a boca._

_— Você não é nem um pouco romântica._

_— Enfia o romantismo no seu cu._

Indico a cadeira para ele se sentar.

— Sem problemas. Sente-se, por favor. Já pedi para chamarem Arthur.

_Puxei seu cabelo e mordi seu pescoço enquanto rebolava cada vez mais forte em seu membro. Ele beijou, lambeu e chupou todas as minhas tatuagens, todas as 19 que ficam por todo o meu corpo descoberto. Até que me apertou forte e gemeu rouco em meu ouvido enquanto gozávamos juntos._

— Achei que nunca mais te veria de novo.

James me olhava como se eu fosse um anjo que caiu do céu. Mas no fundo sabe, que eu sou a súcubos que escalou do inferno.

< >

Hoje o dia foi longo.

No início da manhã, estava animada por ser sexta-feira. Agora, não estou tão animada assim.

A manhã está demorando um caralho para terminar, e tudo por causa daquela reunião com os Millers.

Disse a James que Arthur é um aluno que não faz as atividades, não presta atenção nas aulas, atrapalha a explicação com piadas de duplos sentidos, agride e rouba o dinheiro de um aluno mais novo, e por fim, encara, sem pudor algum, minha bunda.

Certo. Eu sou uma gata, uma gostosa, o sonho de consumo de qualquer pessoa. Porém, não quero esse merdinha me secando. Eca.

No fim da reunião, Arthur sai puto da minha sala enquanto James se desculpa pelo comportamento do irmão mais novo, dizendo que conversará em casa com o pai sobre isso, e que vai cortar a mesada de Arthur. Espero que esse garoto crie juízo.

Logo em seguida, envio uma mensagem para Aaron, pedindo para ele ficar de olho em Ethan. Do jeito que Arthur saiu puto, estúpido do jeito que é, logo procurará encrenca.

Apesar de toda essa confusão de manhã, me sinto sortuda.

Sortuda porque reencontrei o cara que possui a rola mais gostosa da minha vida, e que pude provar quando estava 40% sóbria. Imagine como seria, se eu estivesse 100% sóbria.

Sortuda porque a água da minha garrafa térmica acabou, e que eu precisava enchê-la no bebedouro.

Sortuda porque, no bebedouro, Mia Hopper me encontrou.

Sortuda porque, se Hopper não tivesse me encontrado, poderia ser tarde demais.

Tarde demais para tirar Aaron de cima de Arthur, em seu segundo ataque de fúria.


	8. Briga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISOS!
> 
> \- O capítulo contém cenas de violência, se você possui alguma sensibilidade com o assunto, NÃO LEIA.
> 
> \- Eu separei a briga Aaron x Arthur do restante do plot, então você não precisa ler esse cap para entender os próximos.

Corro para cima de Arthur, com uma velocidade que não sabia que tinha, e o puxei com uma mão no seu braço esquerdo, e outra pela gola da camisa, arremessando-o ao chão.

— Ethan, você está bem? — Ouço Hopper perguntar para Black. — Consegue se levantar?

Não consigo ouvir a conversa, não consigo olhar para Black. Não consigo fazer nada além da única coisa que passa pela minha cabeça.

Irei quebrar esse filho da puta.

Arthur se levanta rapidamente e sorri com escárnio ao me ver.

— Veio defender sua namoradinha? Demorou ‘pra chegar, hein. Machuquei muito aquele viado.

Veio em minha direção e transferiu um soco em minha fuça. Cambaleei para trás.

Ele não sabe lutar, errou meu nariz.

_Não se descontrole!_

Obviamente, deixei Miller vir para cima primeiro. A partir de agora, tudo será considerado legitima defesa, não é? Seja o que Darwin quiser.

Respondo seu soco com outro, um golpe certeiro em seu nariz, que o fez dar um passo para trás, com as duas mãos no nariz ensanguentado.

— Está doendo, sua merda? — Avanço em sua direção na tentativa de lhe dar outro soco, mas Miller desvia e levo uma cotovelada na costela.

— Como aquele nerdzinho paga pela sua proteção, hein? Ele te oferece sexo, não é? É mesmo uma putinha.

Mudo minha posição para conseguir dar um chute na lateral de seu joelho com sucesso.

— Aaai!

Arthur ajoelha-se ao chão e levo meu joelho de encontro ao seu rosto.

_Merda, estou sorrindo. Não se descontrole!_

Começo a transferir chutes em seu estômago, coxas e braços, que estavam a frente do estômago. Do mesmo jeito em que esse merda estava agredindo Ethan.

O loiro se agarra ao meu pé e o puxa para me derrubar, com sucesso.

Ele sobe parcialmente em mim, me mantendo no chão com seu braço esquerdo e parte do tronco e começa a transferir socos em meu rosto com a mão direita, os quais consigo defender com meu braço esquerdo.

Assim que vi a chance, dominei, com minha mão esquerda, seu braço direito e travei seu cotovelo para baixo, ao mesmo tempo que usei minha mão direita para elevar sua cabeça pelo nariz.

Sofra.

Com meu punho esquerdo, transfiro uma sequência de socos em seu rosto.

Sofra.

Soco seu queixo.

 _Sofra_ , maldito.

Um soco em seu testículo, com gosto.

 _Sofra._ Não passe seu gene homofóbico adiante.

Faço a fuga de quadril, o empurrando para sair de cima de mim, chutando seu rosto e logo me levanto rapidamente.

— Como se sente agora? — Falo, me direcionando para sentar-me em seu abdômen.

— Estava batendo em um viadinho, não é? — Transfiro socos em seu rosto, com ódio. — Como se sente agora? Apanhando por outro viadinho, huh. — Grito para Arthur, que se remexe abaixo de mim tentando se defender.

Só parei de agredi-lo quando Emily me puxa pelos cabelos para me tirar de cima dele.


	9. Bolo de cenoura

Só parei de agredi-lo quando Emily me puxa pelos cabelos para me tirar de cima dele.

— Me solta, Emily. Eu vou quebrar esse merda!

— Aaron, para! — Gritou Emily. — Ele está todo ensanguentado.

Me livrei das mãos que me enlaçavam e parti para cima de Arthur.

— Aaron, por favor, para com isso! — Ethan se meteu em minha frente, e eu parei. Por pouco o atropelo.

Ele estava sem seus óculos, com um corte em sua sobrancelha e seu lábio inferior. Seus olhos verdes vidrados em mim, não pude desviar o olhar.

_Não se distraia!_

— Sai da frente, Ethan.

— Não.

— Agora, Ethan! — Grito e avanço em sua direção.

— Para, Aaron. Você já o machucou o suficiente e -.

— Não foi o suficiente! Esse merda teria te machucado muito se eu não chegasse a tempo. — Desvio de Ethan, mas ele me abraça por trás.

Merda, Ethan. _Não me distraia!_

— Mas você chegou, e eu estou bem, não estou? — Disse com a voz chorosa. — Ele já apanhou muito, o suficiente por todos os anos que me bateu. Obrigado por me salvar, de novo. Mas já chega, por favor. Chega de violência. — Ethan me apertava cada vez mais forte.

— Ethan, eu-.

— Se você continuar o batendo, vai se encrencar. Estamos dentro da escola, Aaron! Eu não quero que você leve uma suspensão, muito menos que seja expulso. Então, por favor, pare com isso.

Vi Arthur me olhando assustado e sendo levado para a enfermaria por alguns professores.

A diretora chegou no pátio e disse que queria todos nós em sua sala, depois de passar na enfermaria.

Alguns alunos estavam observando a cena, com expressões assustadas, outros gravavam em seus celulares.

Respirei fundo.

Conseguia sentir o cheiro do xampu em seu cabelo. Seu abraço apertado. Seus batimentos em minhas costas, já que estava com o peitoral colado em mim. Seu rosto em minha nuca, sua respiração roçando em minha pele e suas lágrimas deslizando por meu pescoço até a gola do uniforme branco.

Suspirei e quebrei o silêncio com um murmuro.

— Me desculpe, Ethan. 

_Não pude evitar não me descontrolar._

< >

A nova diretora não estava a par dos detalhes sobre o _bullying_ , e repetiu várias e várias vezes a mesma coisa:

— Por que bolinhas Arthur Miller não foi punido por ter agredido Ethan Black durante quatro anos? E _POR QUE_ não fui notificada sobre tais ocorrências?!

Alguns professores sentiram-se incomodados com as perguntas expostas na diretoria, mas permaneceram calados.

Emily tomou as rédeas e contou sobre sua investigação sobre os supostos subornos de Gerard Miller e expos o que conseguiu arrancar dos professores enquanto conversavam.

Sim, a maldita é uma X-9.

Ela tinha em mãos as provas sobre as acusações contra o Miller mais novo, que estavam arquivadas em pastas, e não no sistema, na gaveta usada pelo antigo diretor, que era trancada por um cadeado. Emily “tomou a liberdade” de abrir o cadeado com um grampo.

É mesmo uma puta bandida.

Continuou falando sobre o caso e mencionou sobre a primeira vez em que ajudei Ethan, quando estava sendo prensado por Arthur nos armários do corredor abandonado, sobre como Miller se comportava em suas aulas, soltando piadas de duplo sentido, sexistas e machistas, não fazia as atividades na sala de aula, nem as lições de casa, bagunçava e atrapalhava as aulas.

Durante seu relato, Arthur a interrompeu várias vezes, mas James, que estava puto por faltar a faculdade por ser chamado na escola duas vezes no mesmo dia, o mandava ficar quieto toda a vez.

— Não entendo toda essa algazarra só por causa de um esbarrão que dei na menininha.

Foi a gota d’água para mim.

— Não sei, Miller. Você parecia bem chorão ao receber um esbarrão de outra menininha, lá no pátio. — Eu respondi, puto por suas interrupções desrespeitosas para com Emily e Ethan.

James e Emily nos cortaram, como irmãos mais velhos e responsáveis por nós, e a diretora começou a ditar as regras da instituição disse como as coisas serão a partir de agora.

No fim, James se desculpou com minha irmã, com Ethan e suas mães, e comigo, e disse para a diretora que não prestará queixas contra mim, e que não estava a par dos subornos de seu pai.

Devido às suas interrupções mal educadas, Arthur foi convidado a se retirar da sala, e da escola. James se retirou junto, desculpando-se mais uma vez antes de sair.

Na vez de Mia, a representante e testemunha do que houve, foi relatado sobre nosso primeiro dia de aula, quando eu não conhecia Ethan e o defendi de Roberta e Selina, a Regina George e Draco Malfoy, e contou sobre o momento em que pedi sua ajuda para procurar Ethan, ela o encontrou sendo jogado no chão por Miller.

Na hora de Christina e Margareth, mães de Ethan, ouvimos sobre todas as vezes que o moreno chegava em casa machucado. Elas precisavam comprar livros, óculos e uniformes novos, mas nunca tomaram medidas drásticas a pedidos do filho, que não queria confusão com a família Miller. Elas não aprovam violência, mas não esconderam a satisfação ao verem o estrago que fiz em Arthur. No fim de seus relatos, ambas se direcionaram a mim e agradeceram por ter ajudado o Black mais novo.

A vez de Ethan foi a mais triste, ele suspirou e contou, com os olhos marejados e voz trêmula, sobre os primeiros esbarrões que levou de Arthur, e os primeiros xingamentos e provocações no vestiário. Tudo começou na primeira reunião de Pais e Mestres, e Miller viu as duas mulheres casadas que representavam Ethan. No mês seguinte, o loiro ouviu uma conversa de Ethan com Ted no vestiário sobre Stanley, primo de Ted, com quem teve seu primeiro beijo e teve a certeza de ser gay.

_Não vou dizer que não fiquei com ciúmes, porque seria mentira._

À medida que os meses se passavam, os esbarrões e xingamentos pioravam, até sua vida virar um inferno total quando seu melhor amigo viajou para o Canadá. Ethan não queria mudar de escola porque _Bel High_ tem uma influência forte em faculdades, ele gostaria de ser engenheiro elétrico, e essa vaga é bastante difícil na sua faculdade-alvo, a _Hill College_. Emily sorriu grande e disse que o ajudará ser aprovado, custe o que custar.

Georgia Smith, nossa diretora, bateu o martelo sobre suas decisões.

Arthur foi expulso.

Eu, por pouco, não fui, graças à Ethan e minhas futuras sogras, por me defenderem fortemente, junto de Emily e Mia. Porém, levei uma advertência rigorosa. Não posso brigar na escola, nem tirar uma sequer nota abaixo da média, e prestar serviços comunitários na biblioteca, arrumando os livros nas prateleiras por seis meses, depois do horário das aulas. Tudo para não levar uma suspensão.

Puta merda, e o trabalho de história?

Quatro professores foram demitidos por aceitarem suborno e negarem a existência do bullying escancarado.

Ufa! Não preciso mais entregar aquilo, apesar de ter dois capítulos prontos do _Jureg_ fazendo o urro.

< >

Estávamos saindo da sala da diretora, quando Margareth cutucou levemente meu ombro.

— Gostaria de uma carona para casa, querido?

— Onde estão seus responsáveis, Aaron? Eles te criaram tão bem! — Disse Christina sorrindo. _O mesmo sorriso de Ethan_.

— Bem? Ele quase deixa o Miller inconsciente, mãe! — Ethan respondeu, incrédulo.

— E o Miller já te deixou com um braço quebrado! — Christina responde, e depois volta para mim. — Enfim, querido. Onde estão? Gostaria de agradecê-los.

— Não diga isso, vai aumentar o ego da minha irmã. Ai! — Emily me deu um beliscão no braço

— Eu quem agradeço por defenderem fortemente meu irmãozinho ranzinza. Sou Emily, além de professora, sou sua irmã mais velha e guardiã — Disse Emily, sorrindo e cumprimentando Margareth e Christina.

— Vocês são irmãos?! — Ethan perguntou, alto e surpreso.

— Claro que somos. — Por incrível que pareça, Emily e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu... não sabia. — Ethan estava envergonhado e... Aliviado?

— Como não? Por que outro motivo nós comeríamos juntos? — Pergunto irônico.

— Bom... — Ethan fica encabulado, coçando a nuca.

— Eu não acredito! — Emily, louca do jeito que é, começa a gargalhar. — Você achou que a gente estava ficando?

— O quê? Credo, Emily! No primeiro dia de aula nos apresentamos como irmãos.

— Ele não prestou atenção porque estava desenhando, lembra?

— Mas isso é um absurdo! — Respondo incrédulo.

— Isso explica ele ter ficado deprimido quando eu disse que você me deu o Frodo, e todas as outras vezes que mencionei seu nome.

— Mas como isso seria possível? — Virei para Ethan. — Eu te chamei ‘pro vestiário, por que faria isso se estivesse- Ai, Emily! — Outro beliscão.

— Aaron, você não pode dizer essas coisas na frente das mães dele!

Margareth e Christina pareciam apreciar o show que nós estávamos fazendo, e cutucaram o Ethan com os cotovelos quando me ouviram mencionar o vestiário.

— Acho que elas sabem que ele é gay. — Murmuro passando a mão na área avermelhada do meu braço.

— Não é isso, tapado.

— M-mães, posso alcançar v-vocês depois? — Ethan pergunta, vermelho até o pescoço.

— Agora que descobrimos que temos um genro, e você quer se livrar de nós? — Margareth fala risonha, enquanto passa a mão em seus cachos loiros e volumosos.

— N-n-não estamos namorando!

— Miller atrapalhou antes que ele possa aparecer no vestiá-. Meu Darwin, Emily. Para de me beliscar.

— Pare de entregar o Ethan para as mães dele! Deixe que ele conte a elas o que acontece. — Olha as horas em seu relógio de pulso. — Preciso voltar, e você precisa ir à biblioteca arrumar os livros, não se esqueça. — Emily se despede de nós quatro e me deixa de presente um peteleco na testa, seguindo em rumo à sala dos professores.

— Filho, vamos te esperar no carro. Aaron, foi um prazer te conhecer! Aparece lá em casa, para comer um bolo de cenoura com brigadeiro. — Disse Christina, com seus olhos verdes e sorriso encantador.

— Mãe!


	10. Autógrafo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoas que leem minha fanfic! (Vocês existem? Hehe)
> 
> Final de Dezembro, minha irmã veio cobrar att, então vim aqui me explicar pelo atraso.
> 
> Como alguns sabem, eu comecei a escrever por diversão de um plot que eu sonhei. Contei a estória para minhas irmãs e meu namorado e eles me incentivaram a por no papel (ou no Word).
> 
> Eu tive pique pra digitar em Setembro-Outubro, quando estava com duas das minhas irmãs, na nossa cidade natal. Eu já tinha plot até o cap 6 no bloco de notas do celular quando comecei a postar, estão tinha um esqueleto para montar.
> 
> Voltei para São Paulo, que é onde moro e trabalho atualmente, porque eu e meu namorado nos mudamos e foi uma loucura. Conseguimos tirar força de vontade do c* para achar um apartamento nos mudamos em 2 semanas. Tínhamos que ser rápidos porque tina uma data marcada para voltar pra Belém, que é nossa cidade natal.
> 
> Ambos trabalhamos de Home Office, devido a pandemia, então viajamos para passar esse tempo com a família.
> 
> No trabalho, comecei a entrar em uns projetos importantes para minha carreira, onde me bati muito e também aprendi muita coisa. Pra quem não sabe, nós trabalhamos com T. I.  
> Sim, somos garotxs de programa HAHAHAH.
> 
> Eu tive que focar nesses projetos, e agora Novembro-Dezembro, eu recebi uma proposta pra trabalhar numa empresa f*da multinacional. Então estou usando meu tempo livre para, além de ver minha família, resolver toda a parte burocrática para sair da minha empresa atual para ser efetivada na nova.
> 
> Então, calm your tits, pessoal! O novo capítulo está quentinho.
> 
> Sorry o textão, feliz natal e ano novo para vocês, e é isso.
> 
> Me sigam no Instagram, se quiserem: @bklautau

— Quer beber algo? — Richard pergunta, abrindo seu frigobar.

— Tem _Smirnoff Ice_?

— Vai se catar, Aaron. Minha cervejeira está cheia de _Heineken_ , e você quer _Smirnoff Ice_?!

— Sim.

— Você não tem jeito.

— Soube que heterossexuais bebem _Heineken_ e gays bebem _Smirnoff Ice_. Você deveria beber isso comigo.

— Eu achava que gays gostassem de rola, não de uma determinada bebida.

— Eu também, mas vai entender esses héteros.

— Bom, acho que ainda tenho algumas latas aqui de quando bebemos na vez passada.

— _Thanks_ , _man_.

— Mas o que houve com a sua cara, _bro_? — Pego lata de bebida jogada em minha direção.

— Eu vi vermelho. — Dei de ombros.

— Meu Deus, cara. Você está bem? O que houve? Mexeram com você? — Rich se aproxima preocupado e examina a área verde-arroxeada ao redor de meu olho esquerdo.

— Fica calmo, está tudo bem. — Abro a latinha e tomo o primeiro gole.

— O que aconteceu? — Pergunta sentando-se ao meu lado, no sofá velho de sua garagem.

< >

— Cara, estou sem palavras. Como está esse tal Miller?

— Fodido. — Sorri vitorioso, bebendo mais um gole de minha bebida.

— Disso eu não tenho dúvidas, você está horrível. — Fala sarcástico, apontando para minha cara fodida.

— Ele está pior.

— Sei, sei. Me conta: qual é a desse garotinho?

— Ethan? Ele se senta atrás de mim e é fã da nossa banda.

— Não, cara. Tipo, vocês estão ficando?

Cuspo a bebida, de tão surpreso fiquei.

— Por que acha isso? — Levanto-me para pegar a toalha e enxugar meu moletom e a mesinha de centro.

— Não acredito, Ranz. Você até cuspiu. — O filho da mãe está rindo da minha cara! — Pelo que você me disse, esse Arthur ficou bem machucado.

— Nariz quebrado e mandíbula deslocada, fora os hematomas que deixei de brinde.

— Exatamente. Você não chegou a esse nível quando eu fui espancado por quatro caras.

— Cheguei perto.

— Não, Ranz. Você quase o deixou inconsciente!

— Onde você quer chegar, Rich? — Pergunto com meus dedos massageando minhas têmporas.

— Por mais que você seja meu melhor amigo, e que _ame_ as sentadas que eu dou nessa sua rola, você não tinha ficado tão furioso como ficou dessa vez.

— Não viaja. Eu não preciso gostar dele para ajudá-lo.

— Não estou falando disso! Me escuta. Estou dizendo que você ficou tão puto que deixou sua raiva te controlar. Você tinha parado com esses ataques, Aaron. Você parou de tomar seus remédios porque as aulas de karatê com o Sr. Han estavam te ajudando, aí você não precisou mais tomar sua medicação, porque você relaxou! Além de ter superado a morte de seus pais, e parou de se sentir um peso para a Emily. Você tocava direto sua guitarra, _bro_ , porque isso te ajudava a relaxar, e a gente se apresentava quase toda semana e você ficava bem, você ficava tranquilo. Mas tudo isso voltou porque você o viu apanhando e ficou puto, _muito_ puto, e eu não sei o que caralhos aconteceu para você conseguir parar.

_— Ele já apanhou muito, o suficiente por todos os anos que me bateu. Obrigado por me salvar, de novo. Mas já chega, por favor. Chega de violência._

— Ele me parou.

— O quê? Quem?

— Ethan.

— Puta merda, Aaron. Como ele conseguiu?

— Não sei, ele só ficou na minha frente e me pediu para parar.

— Não acredito! E você parou?

— Miller está vivo, não está? — Respondo irônico, atravessando a garagem para abrir o frigobar em busca de outra bebida.

— Aaron, você parou apenas porque ele te pediu?

_— Se você continuar o batendo, vai se encrencar. Estamos dentro da escola, Aaron! Eu não quero que você leve uma suspensão, muito menos que seja expulso. Então, por favor, pare com isso._

— Se eu não parasse, teria o atropelado.

— Fala sério, cara.

— ...

— Aaron?

— Nos beijamos.

— Sério? Como? Quando? Onde? FOI GREGO?

— O que? Não, Richard. Que porra?!

— Desculpa, me empolguei. Mas me conta isso direito, quero detalhes.

_Suas mães se despedem e vão até o estacionamento, nos deixando sozinhos._

_— Você é um idiota._

_Digo ao me aproximar lentamente de Ethan, com uma mão em seu queixo elevando sua cabeça com o polegar, enquanto faço um carinho em seu rosto com meus outros dedos._

_— V-você e a Harnan viviam juntos! O que eu iria pensar? — Ele colocou as mãos nos meus braços._

_Em vez de respondê-lo, apenas solto uma risada nasal e beijo seu nariz arrebitado, encostando nossas testas._

_— Você ‘tá bem? — Pergunto preocupado, ainda acariciando seu rosto com meus dedos, levemente. — Você recebeu vários chutes no estômago._

_— Estou um pouco dolorido, o que dói são minhas costas._

_— Suas costas? O que mais ele fez?! — Me desespero um pouco, já me arrependi de ter parado com a briga._

_— Calma, Aaron. Eu sou velho, tenho dores nas costas o tempo todo, fico muito curvado quando estou desenhando. — Responde sorrindo. Eu amo esse sorriso._

_Suspiro, aliviado._

_— Não se preocupe comigo, você está pior que eu. — Ethan passa levemente os dedos calejados por meu rosto, em um carinho amigável em meu machucado recém formado._

_Seguro sua mão esquerda em minha bochecha e começo a beijar sua palma levemente, depois desço meus lábios por seu pulso, e sigo por seu braço em direção ao seu ombro, beijando lentamente todo o trajeto._

_— A-aron, m-minhas mães devem estar nos vendo. — Diz nervoso, olhando para os lados e para trás._

_Meu rosto chega em seu ombro, descanso minha mão direita em seu braço esquerdo, minha mão esquerda em sua nuca e começo a subir os beijos suaves por seu pescoço._

_Enquanto minha mão em sua nuca sobe, até sentir a maciez de seus cabelos castanhos._

_Eu estava muito preocupado com ele, não sei o que faria se algo grave tivesse acontecido._

_Ethan prende a respiração quando chego em sua bochecha, e eu paro. Não quero que ele fuja, mas não quero forçar nada._

_Will Smith, ou Hitch – O Conselheiro Amoroso, uma vez disse para avançar apenas 90% no beijo._

_Vamos, Ethan. Avance os outros 10!_

_— Eu gosto muito do seu cheiro. — Não pude evitar sussurrar em seu rosto, me deliciando com esse aroma de Johnson & Johnson, Giovanna Baby, ou sei lá o que ele usa._

_— A-Aaron. — Ethan fala, assustado por meu nariz estar roçando em sua bochecha esquerda._

_Minha vontade de provocá-lo é grande, mas é menor que meu medo em assustá-lo. Forcei a barra?_

_Apesar de ser contra minha vontade, preciso recuar._

_Começo a afastar meu rosto, me desculpando pela investida._

_— Me descul-._

_Ethan me puxa pela gola do uniforme e amassa sua boca na minha._

_Seus lábios macios estavam colados aos meus, em um selinho que transmitiu descargas elétricas por todo o meu corpo. Suas mãos trêmulas seguravam minha camisa, como se eu fosse desaparecer assim que ele a soltasse. Minha mão ainda estava em seu ombro e decidi, finalmente, retribuir. Subo a mão para seu cabelo e seguro firme para beijá-lo com mais firmeza, enquanto aperto sua cintura e empurro minha língua em sua boca._

_Devo beijá-lo com suavidade? Com vontade? Como ele gosta? Como ele quer?_

_Ethan deu um pulo quando sentiu a minha língua massagear a sua, como se não esperasse por isso, como se eu não fosse retribuir._

_Até parece que eu perderia essa chance!_

_Suas mãos pararam de tremer, mas continuaram firme em minha camisa. Aproximo nossos corpos e continuo com o beijo, deslizando nossas bocas em uma dança lenta e prazerosa que não será finalizada por nenhum de nós, eu espero. Quem precisa de oxigênio, se podemos nos beijar até o último suspiro?_

_Black sobe seus braços até meu pescoço e me abraça apertado, nos deixando cada vez mais colados. Consigo sentir seus batimentos fortes e rápidos de tão próximos que estamos, ou será que é o meu coração descompassado que estou sentindo?_

_Para ser sincero, eu não ligo._

_Ethan arranha minha omoplata com uma mão e usa a outra para segurar meu cabelo, me fazendo grunhir no meio do beijo. Solto seus cabelos e seguro firme seu quadril com as duas mãos, e o abraço bem apertado, como se pudéssemos ficar ainda mais próximos._

_Nesse momento, Black passa de todos os limites estabelecidos pela sociedade. Estamos no estacionamento da escola, ao ar livre, com uma probabilidade gritante de suas mães estarem nos vendo, mas o nerd taca o “foda-se” e faz o inimaginável._

_Ele força sua perna entre as minhas, roçando sua coxa no meu membro._

_Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada, só consigo beijá-lo, senti-lo se esfregar levemente em meu corpo enquanto me permito ter coragem para apertar uma de suas nádegas fortemente, o pressionando mais para frente e, consequentemente, aumentando a fricção._

_Ethan suspira alto e aperta cada vez mais forte de cabelo, movendo sua língua com mais vontade e precisão._

_Ele vai acabar me matando._

_Black aparenta tem menos fôlego que eu, então ele finaliza o beijo com um selinho para conseguir respirar novamente, aproveito e mordisco seu lábio inferior e o faço suspirar, apertando sua cintura e puxando seu cabelo um pouco mais forte._

_— A-Aaron, eu-._

_Risos._

_Ethan foi cortado pelo som de risos, e sua expressão se escurece e suas bochechas apresentam um vermelho bem escuro, de vergonha e desespero._

_Seus olhos verdes arregalados focam em um ponto por cima dos meus ombros, atrás de mim. Suas mães estão dentro de um carro vermelho, que está distante, mas não o suficiente._

_— A-Ai Meu D-Deus. Elas estavam nos v-vendo!_

_— Fica calmo, está tudo bem._

_— Não! Você não conhece as minhas mães! Elas vão colocar no grupo do_ Whatsapp _da família sobre isso! Eu não acredito nisso! Elas devem ter tirado fotos nossas! Elas já devem ter postado no grupo. E-e com certeza estão_ stalkeando _qualquer rede social que você tiver! E vão colocar lá também, e minhas tias e tios vão começar a seguir você, e perguntar suas intenções comigo, e vão me fazer várias perguntas sobre você, e eu não vou saber responder porque nos conhecemos há... eu não sei... 3 meses? E também -._

_— Ethan, — chamo sua atenção segurando seus ombros — está tudo bem. Elas estão felizes porque você está bem. Elas estavam bem assustadas mais cedo, agora o medo passou. Elas te amam e se preocupam com você. É o que a família faz: ama, cuida, não abandona e nem te esquece, implicância é só um brinde, e sua família deve adorar te ver todo envergonhado._

_— Obrigado, Aaron. Você sabe... por ter me ajudado._

_— Não foi nada._

_— Espera, você citou_ Lilo & Stitch _?_

_— Claro que sim, é a melhor animação 2D sobre família._

_— Você é um idiota! — Me abraça apertado enquanto gargalha, se despedindo._

_— Mas veja o lado bom, — sussurrei em seu ouvido — elas não viram o quanto apertei sua bunda, e nem o quanto você se roçou em mim._

— Uau, Aaron. Foi igual beijo de cinema. Tão romântico e pornográfico! — Richard conclui, comendo sua pipoca.

Espera, em que momento do _flasback_ ele fez pipoca?

— Eu ainda consigo sentir a boca dele na minha.

— Estou quase sentindo a dele na minha também.

— Cala a boca, idiota. — Jogo uma almofada em seu rosto.

— Ok, mas você ainda não me respondeu. Vocês estão ficando?

— Talvez, eu não sei. Só sei que eu gosto dele. — Complementei, surpreendendo o total de 0 leitores dessa fanfic.

— É claro que sim, ele te fez parar de brigar! Vou pedir um autógrafo dele.

— Cala boca, e toma sua bebida.


End file.
